Reunited
by xXx-ReBeCcA-xXx
Summary: When Edward left, Bella had to face many dangers, but none as bad as the Volturi. Blackmailing her to join, she became a member of the Guard. What happens when Aro sends her on a mission and she see's some unexpected faces.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone...  
This is my new story...Reunited.  
It's actually based on a random daydream I had.  
Well, I hope you like it.  
I DO NOT own Twilght. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Chapter 1: BPOV - Mission

"Isabella, Aro wishes to see you." Jane said, pointing to the throne room. I sighed, off course he was.

"Thank you Jane." I smiled at her kindly at her. She was so much like my little sister, along with her twin brother Alec.

She smiled brightly in return. When I first came to join the Volturi, Jane hated me. I was the only one that her gift didn't work on.

Slowly I stood up and left my chambers. Usually, each vampire got their own room, but I share with Jane and Alec.

Once I arrived at the throne room, I looked around. Aro, Marcus and Caius were seated at their thrones. Walking at a slow human pace, I went to the front of the thrones and knelt before them, keeping my eyes down.

"You wished to see me Master?" I asked politely, trying desperately not to glare at them.

"Yes my Isabella." Aro answered cheerfully. I suppressed a shudder. Since when was I his? Oh yeah, since I vowed that I would follow him. "There is a small coven of newborn vampires that I wish for you to take care of. They are currently situated in Alaska."

"Where exactly are they in Alaska?" I asked.

"We don't know exactly. They keep relocating, risking exposure. You must find them quickly before they cause too much trouble." Marcus answered gently. I risked a glance upwards. Ever since I came to stay with the Volturi, he was the first one to treat me kindly, soon followed by Jane and Alec. I smiled a small smile at him, and he returned it. Someone coughed and I looked to see Aro looking down at me. Quickly, I shifted my gaze down to the floor.

"When am I to leave?" I asked quietly. I tried to keep the sadness out of my voice, but I'm sure they heard it. I have no place here.

Aro pretended he didn't hear the sadness anyway. "Immediately. Now, return to your chambers and get ready, Jane has your plane ticket. Make sure you check in with me before you leave." With that I gracefully stood up. Without looking at the ancients, I turned around and headed towards my room.

When I got there, Jane was nowhere to be seen. She must be with Aro. I was grateful that I was alone. I could think freely now.

It's been 5 years since I've been turned into a vampire be the Volturi. I don't want to be here, but I cannot leave. Not ever.

When Aro found me, a human who knew about vampires, he was extremely curious as to why I knew. He grabbed my hand in attempt to gain access to my mind, and obviously couldn't. I was glad, if he had found out about the...Cullen's, they would be in trouble for allowing a human to know their secret.

I wrapped my arms around myself. How I missed the Cullen's, especially Edward. Heck, I even missed Rosalie! I would do anything to see them again. I know why they left me, and I don't hold it against them, even if it was in vain. Edward wanted to keep me safe, that's why he left. I have forgiven them. I really have, but no matter how much I wish to see them, I can't leave the Volturi. If I do, Aro would kill the people I love. Yes, I'm being blackmailed into staying.

I took a shaky breath. No matter what I do, I have to stay to protect my human family; Charlie, Renee and Phil, Aro would kill them if I disobeyed him.

Slowly, I walked into my closet and dressed in dark clothing, suitable for destroying a coven of vampires. I grabbed a dark grey cloaks from one of the many rails and pulled it over my shoulders. The shade of the cloak showed how valuable you were to Volturi. I have the same shade as Jane and Alec. I don't see why my gift is so useful to the Volturi, but apparently it is. Who knew a mental shield was so handy? I guess it was useful when there is a coven that had someone who has a mental power and can use it against the Volturi. Still, it's not as good as Jane or Alec. When Jane can send you the illusion of excruciating pain, and Alec removes all your senses so you're completely blind, I don't see why I'm as valuable as them.

Once I finished getting ready I walked back to the throne room, keeping my eyes down.

"Ah Isabella, I see your ready." Aro chirped. I didn't even bother to remind him to call me Bella. They were always so formal here.

"Yes Master, I'm ready to leave." I replied with no emotion.

"Jane dear, please give Isabella her plane ticket." I looked up and saw Jane rush forward and hand me my ticket. She looked almost, happy? That's odd. "Now Isabella," I looked over at Aro, something I never did. "Against Caius' better judgement, I've decided to allow you to do this mission alone."

Alone? Really? I looked over at Jane. She was smiling ear from ear. No wonder she was so happy. Aro must have told her that she didn't need to accompany me. She and Alec usually went with me. I looked back at Aro and despite how much I hated him, I smiled at him. From the corner of my eye, I saw Marcus smiling slightly. He was clearly happy to see me happy.

For once, I was actually exited to do a mission, just because I get to go out of the castle alone.

"Shall I leave now master?" I asked.

"Yes, but please remember to return. I'm giving you two weeks to locate the newborns, and if your not back by that time, well, just remember why you stay here with us. I'm sure that will give you motivation enough to return." Aro said, grinning. I shuddered but nodded.

"Yes Master." Without a backwards glance, I left the throne room and headed towards the exit. When I got to the elevator, I pressed the button to go down. Finally, the doors opened and I took a step inside.

Two Weeks.

Two weeks alone, away from the Volturi.

Two weeks alone, away from the Volturi to spend on my own.

Granted, I had a mission to fulfil. But, if I find the newborns and get the job done quickly, I can spend the remainder of that time doing what I want. A holiday if you will. Aro said I had two weeks, but he never said that I had to return as soon as I got the job done, and besides, how will he find out? His powers won't work on me, and I've become a skilled actor since coming here.

I laughed. I remembered once when Edward said that acting was one career path down the drain. Well, I guess a lot has changed. But one thing will never change, I would always love him.

Would I ever see him again? Would I ever see any of the Cullen's again? I missed them so much.

Eventually, the doors opened to the lobby. I looked over at the desk and saw Gianna there. She was a human who knew about vampires. Slowly, I walked over to her.

"Good evening Isabella. I have your Passport here." She smiled pleasantly and handed it to me. I glared coldly at her and she flinched. Why the Volturi allowed her here was beyond me. She was only going to end up as a meal for them anyway. I shuddered as I walked away. No matter how hard the Volturi tried, they couldn't get me to drink human blood. I may get thirsty because I don't feed as often as I should, but it's worth knowing that I'm following the Cullen's lifestyle, and not killing anyone.

I sighed and opened the big doors that led to the Italian streets. I couldn't tell if it was cold or not, since I didn't feel it anymore, but seeing how the humans were huddled in warm jackets, I assumed it was. I looked around. It was dark so I quickly headed towards the airport to begin my mission.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think.  
The button right there.**

**\/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there everyone.  
Here's chapter 2 for you. I hope you like it**

**I DO NOT own Twilight. All rights belong to the AMAZING Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Chapter 2: BPOV - First Sight

The airport wasn't far away from Vortella Castle, and despite what I had hoped, the airport was full of people, regardless of how late at night it was. Whilst walking through the terminal, many people would accidently bump against me, causing my mouth to burn with the excess venom, but each time I swallowed it. I would not let something like this bring me down.

While I waiting in the terminal for my departure time to arrive, I thought about what I was going to do when I finished the mission. Hoping that I finished it early, I wished that it would give me enough time to do what I wanted. I wasn't wearing my cloak now; it gave me too much attention. So now, I had it folded under my arm so it looked like a normal coat.

There really wasn't much to do in Alaska, but I would make the most of it. The animals there should be all new to me, and despite me being very young for a vampire, only 5 years old, I had amazing self control. Aro had always said that it could even rival Carlisle's. I doubted it. Carlisle had spent centuries perfecting his self control, and now he was all but immune to the smell of blood. No one could rival Carlisle when it comes to self control.

Honestly, I find it very hard to resist the call of human blood, regardless of what Aro says. Many times, Aro had forced me to watch them murder and feed from humans, trying to curve my diet, but somehow, even though the smell of human blood was thick in the air, I had managed to resist.

I sighed. Many of the vampires at the Volturi thought I was a freak for resisting what was natural for us, but the thought of killing a human repulsed me.

"_Flight 201 to __Juneau International Airport__, Alaska please make way to your departure gate, the plane is now boarding. Thank you." _The over head system announced. That would be my flight.

At human pace, I walked to the departure gate and showed the person there my passport and ticket. When the person had finished checking, I nodded my thanks, retrieved my passport and boarded the plane.

Once I had found my seat in the business class, I sat down and looked out the window, waiting for the plane to take off.

This was always the worst part of doing missions for the Volturi; having to wait. I knew that it was quicker flying than actually running, but I never had good patience.

Finally the plane took off, and I watched as we flew higher and higher into the air. To the humans, everything out the window would be so small that you could hardly see, but to me, or any vampire, I could see every singe detail perfectly.

Even with my 5 years of vampirism, I had yet to get used to everything that had changed about me. My eye sight, my hearing and sense of smell, the strength and speed, the way my voice sounded, and especially my new beautiful look; everything was still alien to me.

I had wanted to be with Edward and the Cullen's to get used to the idea of being a vampire. I wanted to share every detail with them, but if I even attempted to leave the Volturi and find them, Aro would surely harm my human family.

I sighed again. I hated the hold Aro and the other ancients had on me. To them, I would always be something they could control. Marcus was always kinder to me than the other ancients, but his loyalty lied with them, he would never betray them by allowing me to leave. Apparently I was too valuable to them.

Eventually we landed and I was glad to finally leave the stuffy plane. I really should have hunted before I left. The human scent was making my throat burn, and I'm sure my eyes were more of an onyx colour other than the amber fully fed vegetarian vampires had.

As quickly as I could without causing suspicion, I walked out of the plane. Once I had passed through customs, I left the airport and looked around. It was extremely scenic. There were forests everywhere; which was lucky for me, and there was a strong wind which sent clean air to me, clearing my head. Quickly, I wrapped my cloak around my shoulders and, as inconspicuously as I could, walked into the forest.

Once a little way into the forest, I took a deep breath through my nose and the faint scent of elk wafted from the south. Without thinking, I ran at vampire speed and brought down the large buck. Once sucked dry, I buried the carcass and stood up. With my thirst tamed, as much as was possible, I started running, listening out for any sign of the newborn vampires.

Hours past and I still hadn't found anything. Sighing, I sat on the ground and took a little break. I knew this was going to be difficult. Maybe I should have insisted that I needed Demetri to come along with me. With his tracking abilities, this mission would have been a piece of cake.

But being alone was something that I wanted for a long time. Always being watched at Vortella Castle was a pain in the neck, figuratively speaking of course, and I was happy that I was finally being given some independence. I was given two weeks to complete this mission, and I would finish it quickly. That would give me the remainder of that time to do what I pleased.

Quickly I stood up and looked around. This was no time to be taking a break. Heck, I was a vampire; I didn't need any rest at all. I ran from my resting spot as fast as I could, this time relying on my nose more. After another couple of hours, I found the scents I was waiting for.

From what I could smell, there were seven different vampires somewhere in this area.

I stopped running. Seven vampires? Aro said that it was a small newborn coven. Seven vampires hardly count as small, it was large!

I sniffed again. Yup, defiantly seven. Had they grown in number? That was highly unlikely. They wouldn't have the restraint to create a vampire, seeing that they were only a newborn coven. Was someone creating them for an unknown purpose? I severely hoped not. That would be more trouble than I needed.

But regardless of the numbers, Aro gave me this mission and I was going to complete it on my own. I started running in the direction the scents were coming from when a thought crossed my mind. I stopped and looked around again.

Maybe, Aro had purposely lied to me about the size of the coven. I wouldn't put it past him. He was evil. Always has, always will. But why would he lie? What would he gain if I was destroyed in the battle? Nothing, that's what, and he would lose me in the process. If he went through such lengths to keep me with him, why would he send me on such a dangerous mission alone?

Damn it! Nothing ever seemed to go right for me.

Oh well, might as well get it over with. There was no point turning back, the Volturi aren't cowards. Even though I don't believe in what they are doing, I am not a coward. That was one of the things I picked up from them.

Once again, I started running towards the vampires, this time I didn't stop. I would complete this mission, and if I didn't, well, at least I wouldn't have to be with the Volturi anymore.

The vampire scent became stronger and stronger, and soon I was able to hear them. Quickly, before they could notice me, I stopped and listened. All seven of them were together and having a discussion.

"Are you sure that she was coming Alice?" A booming male voice asked.

I stopped breathing. Alice?

"Yes!" An irritated female voice answered. "I see her coming, but at the moment, she's stopped moving. She's defiantly from the Volturi, but she's not here to see us, that much I'm positive. I think it's merely an accident that she's running into us."

"Will she be a danger to us?" a different male voice asked filled will authority.

"No Carlisle. She's just bumping into us." Carlisle! It's them, it has to be. I was so frozen with shock that I couldn't move. "Huh, that's odd, she still not moving. She looks panicked." Alice's perky voice continued.

I've found them. There here in Alaska!

"What do you think we should do Carlisle?" A different female voice asked. I was sure that it was Esme. The way she said Carlisle's name was so filled with love and devotion. She would follow whatever he said.

"I think we should go meet her. If she's is with the Volturi as Alice says, she must be looking for that troublesome newborn coven. The least we could do is point her in the right direction." Carlisle answered.

All of a sudden I was incredibly nervous. No matter how much I wanted to see them, it would undoubtedly be an awkward.

Suddenly the seven vampires came running towards me, and before I could react, they were there. My eyes were widening in shock. It really WAS the Cullen's. All of them. They were stood in a line in front of me, clearly wary. My eyes followed the line taking in their beautiful faces, saving the best for last. Edward.

I want to run into his arms and never let go. It was really him. He looked exactly the same since the last time I saw him. But there was something different. His eyes, which were usually full with emotion, were pitch black and looked empty. I took an involuntary step backwards. What was the matter? Suddenly, Carlisle raised his arms in a non threatening gesture.

"Please don't panic miss, we won't hurt you." Carlisle spoke softly.

Despite being shocked, I laughed. "I'm sure you won't, I just wasn't expecting seven vampires jumping out at me. If my heart was beating, that little stunt surely would have given me a heart attack." I said. My voice sounded strangely confident, and I was confident. I found them. The family that I loved so much were standing in front.

I smiled at them kindly, and their eyes widened.

"You're a 'Vegetarian'?" Jasper asked shocked. I was confused. What a stupid question to ask. Wouldn't 'Oh my God, Bella! You're a vampire!' be more suitable.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" I answered, cocking my head to the side.

"But you're part of the Volturi. I've never heard of a member of the guard that doesn't drink human blood."Carlisle stated. I looked at them all again. They each stared at me confusedly. As if I wasn't real. Even Edward seemed confused and slightly frustrated. But what really caught my attention was that not one of them seemed to recognise me.

I took a hesitant step forward. "Don't you know who I am?"

"Well of course we do. You're a member of the Volturi." Emmett's deep voice said.

They all nodded their heads in agreement.

They didn't recognise me. They didn't know who I was. I could feel my heart breaking. How could they not see that it's me, Bella. I may be a vampire, but I'm still recognisable. Surely I don't look that different.

I looked at Edward, but he was no longer looking at me but at the ground. My head whipped to Alice, my best friend. She was staring at me with confusion clear on her face. I stared back at her, silently pleading with her to see who was standing before them. The pain in my chest was so bad. I needed them to see who I was, but they couldn't.

I could hear Carlisle clear his throat and I slowly turned my head to face him. From the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper cringe from the pain I felt. He looked at me with disbelief on his face, but I could tell he didn't recognise me. He probably couldn't understand why I was feeling such immense pain.

"As you obviously belong to the Volturi, I assume you are here because of the coven of newborn vampires?" Carlisle asked.

I simply nodded my head. I couldn't say anything for fear that my voice would break.

"They are currently 15 miles north of here. They have been causing much trouble for our family. They have risked exposure many times. It was a good thing my family covered their tracks from the humans, other wise our kind would have been found out by now." Carlisle continued.

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. "I see." I said using the theatrical skills I saved for the Volturi Ancients. If anything, I just proved that I was someone else but Bella. The Bella they knew could never lie or be such a great actor.

"I don't mean to be rude," Carlisle continued. "But would you not linger on our lands. The humans are already suspicious of us, and we wouldn't want to give them anything more to gossip about. I'm sure you understand."

I nodded my head again; trying hard to ignore the feeling of my heart ripping in two. I wouldn't let it show on my face, but I was sure Jasper was feeling exactly what I was feeling.

I just couldn't help it. Not only did they not see who I was, but they also wanted me away. The feeling of rejection was almost unbearable.

Without a single word of goodbye to them, I ran. I ran north towards the newborns, and away from the one family I truly felt that I had belonged to.

* * *

**Well, thats Chapter 2.  
I really hope you liked it. I personally really enjoyed writing this chapter.  
If you want me to update sooner, press this little button here.**

**\/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone.  
Here's the next chapter.  
I hope you like it.**

**I DO NOT own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Chapter 3: BPOV - Newborns

Why? Why couldn't they see who I was? How could they not see that it was me?

Without a single glance back, I kept running the 15 miles north to the newborn coven. I desperately needed something to get my mind off of what had happened.

Within a couple of minutes I had found them. Aro was right; they were just a small coven. There were only three of them, one male and two females, one with blond hair and the other brunette. They all had the bright crimson eyes all newborns had.

When they saw me, they immediately slid into a hunting crouch, hissing ferociously. Automatically, I hissed back, but soon controlled myself. I still had to follow the rules.

"WHO ARE YOU?" The male newborn screeched.

"I am a member of the Volturi, the rulers of all vampires. And you have been causing much trouble." I said in a voice that held no emotion.

"The Volturi? We haven't heard of you. What have we done wrong?" Demanded the blonde haired female.

"You have risked exposure of our kind. That is the one rule among vampires, never let the humans know. And for that you will be punished. But first, tell me who created you." I said in the same unattached voice.

"We don't know." The last female said. She looked scared. "The pain was so much and once it was finished we were alone."

That's definitely odd. He or she should have taken responsibility of these newborns, now the have to be punished for something they didn't know about.

This was the part I hated most. Aro had commanded me to destroy the newborn, and now I must follow the rules. I didn't understand why they couldn't just be reasoned with. They didn't know anything.

I took a deep breath and fixed a look of steel of my face.

"I have come here to deliver justice upon those who have broken the rules; and as punishment, you will be destroyed."

At my words, all three of them growled menacingly. I could tell from their eyes that they were terrified of what was about to happen, and I dearly regretted what was about to happen.

"I'm sorry." I whispered before I attacked.

I was slightly faster than the newborns, but they were still much stronger. As soon as I ran at them, they pounced. The male grabbed a hold of my right arm while the blonde female grabbed my left. They must have thought that they had me, but they were still inexperienced.

Quickly, I jumped in the air forcing the two that grabbed me to let go. Once my feet hit the floor, I pounced. I went for the brunette female first. Before she could even react, it was over for her.

There was a hiss of defiance coming from the male. He was looking at me with such anger on his face. He lunged at me, leaving the blond female standing alone staring dumb struck at the place where the brunette's remains laid. I easily dodged the male and went for the blonde female. She didn't even see me coming, but when I smashed into her, it was too late for her.

"NO!" the male cried as I pulled her apart.

Suddenly something rammed into me hard, forcing me to the ground. I hissed at the male. He was on top of me, his face a mask of grief and anger.

"HOW DARE YOU!" the male screeched down at me. I tried to wriggle free, but I couldn't move. He was much stronger than I had anticipated. I looked up at him to see him smirking at me, grief still evident on his face. He knew that he had me.

Was this it? Was I going to be destroyed before I could see my loved ones again? Would I ever be able to tell the Cullen's that it was me who had stood before them? Would I ever see my Edward again? The one and only person who had a hold of my heart.

Slowly the male brought his head down to me. I let out a sob of desperation.

_Someone, please help me! _I thought desperately.

The male newborn had his lips to my throat, and I struggled against his grasp furiously.

He snickered. "This is what you get for destroying my Emma." He whispered.

I closed my eyes. Emma must have been one of those females I had destroyed. I stopped struggling. I understood his pain. I knew what it was like to see the one you loved disappear.

He laughed again, his breath brushing against my neck. Suddenly there was a menacing growl coming from my right and the male vampire was ripped off of me. My eyes snapped open to the sound of metal ripping. I bolted upright and looked around. What I saw was not something I thought was going to happen.

"Jasper?" I asked in disbelief.

His body whipped round and a look of suspicion flitted across my face. "How do you know my name?"

I forgot that they never introduced themselves to me. They just wanted me of their lands.

I stood up straight, ignoring the sadness ripping through my body. Jasper's eyes widened but I ignored it. "Thank you for assisting me back there." I said my voice barely above a whisper. Quickly, I gathered the remains of the newborns and set them alight, the smell of incense wafted from the flames. I turned back to Jasper and saw that he wasn't alone anymore. Little Alice was standing by his side, the same look of suspicion on her face. How I missed my best friend.

I nodded my head in their direction, not saying a thing. Turning back to the forest, I began walking at a slow human pace, my eyes on the ground. The two of them were in front of me in a second, blocking my way.

I lifted my gaze from the ground to meet their wary eyes. I took a step backwards. I had a feeling something was going to happen.

"Do you know us?" Alice's sweet voice asked.

I decided to be honest with them, but I still wanted them to see it was me on their own.

"Yes, I do know you, but it appears that you have yet to recognise me." I said sadly. I noticed that Jasper never took his eyes off of me, and his eyes widened as he registered my sadness and longing for them to recognise me.

"Who are you?" Jasper asked softly. I stared at them, begging that they just remember already. It's impossible for vampires to forget anything, and it was killing me that they couldn't figure it out on their own.

"Come on Jasper, Alice. Think back to what happened 5 years ago." Their eyes widened and they looked me up and down. I continued to speak. "What happened on a certain date, September 13th." They both gasped, and I could see the realisation finally hit them. I still spoke, proving to them that this was no illusion. "Don't you remember when Jasper tried to bite me after I got a paper cut from opening Edward's and Alice's gift to me?" Alice started sobbing silently and Jasper placed a hand on his wife's shoulder, trying to calm her. His eyes were wide with disbelief.

"B-bella?" Alice asked hesitantly, as if I were a dream. She shrugged Jasper's hand of her shoulder and took a slow step forward. Just as slow, she raised her hand, and placed it gently on my face.

I smiled sadly. "The one and only."

Suddenly, Alice wrapped her arms around my waist, sobbing uncontrollably into my chest. Her grip was so tight; it was as if she was afraid that I would disappear.

"Oh Bella!" Alice wailed, her grip on me tightening more. I wrapped my arms around her hugging her to me. I had my best friend and sister back. I started to cry tearlessly into her hair.

Eventually, she pulled away from me. She was still sobbing, but not as bad as before. "How is it possible? We thought you were dead. I saw you die as your truck plummeted down that cliff. We went to your funeral. We all did." Alice sobbed, still refusing to let go of my hands. I raised one of our entwined hands and ruffled her hair gently. I could still see Jasper from the corner of my eye. He looked afraid to come closer.

"The Volturi have their ways Alice. Tell me. Did you see me in my truck as it went over the cliff?" I asked her gently.

She thought about it for a moment then shook her head. "No. Now that I think about it, I only saw the rear end of your truck as it went over. I assumed it was you who was driving. Everybody did."

"Did they find a body?" I asked.

She shook her head again. "No. The detectives said that some animals must have dragged it of. Oh Bella! We all thought you were dead. We were heart broken, especially Edward. He hasn't been the same since it happened. Twice he tried to go to the Volturi to kill himself, but we stopped him." She raised an eyebrow to the dark grey cloak still wrapped around my shoulders. "Bella, have you been with the Volturi the entire time?" She asked carefully.

I nodded my head and her face fell.

"Then why didn't you come find us? You could have easily have found us with the help of the Volturi. We would have been so happy to see you come back to us." She said sadly.

"I couldn't Alice." I said. I really didn't want to tell her the truth, but I knew that it wouldn't be long till she found out. I peaked over at Jasper; he was looking at me curiously, probably wondering why I was reluctant to tell her.

"Bella," Jasper said, interrupting whatever Alice was about to say. "We should go back to the house, everyone would want to see you again. We have missed you so much." Slowly, he walked forward and looked at me hesitantly. I realized what was wrong with him in that instant.

"Jasper, don't worry. I don't hold any grudge against you for what happened. I forgave you as soon as it happened." I told him honestly. The relief was clear on his face, and slowly his arms wrapped around me. He bent his head forward and gave me a small kiss on the forehead.

"It's so good to have my little sister back again." He said smiling. He dropped his arms to his side, and I felt small fingers weave through my own. I smiled at Alice.

"Come on Bella. Let's go home." She said cheerfully "Then you can tell us your story when we're all together again." She continued.

I was suddenly nervous again, and I could feel waves of calmness wash over me. I smiled at Jasper.

"Thanks" I told him.

He smiled. "Don't worry Bella, no one will judge you." He reassured me.

I nodded my head and together they led me in the direction of their house. Well, we'll see how they react when they hear what happened to me. This wouldn't end pretty.

* * *

**I hope you like that chapter. I did!  
Everyone look!****  
Its a special button.  
Why don't you click it, something magical could happen.**

**\/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there everyone.  
I'm getting lots of reviews for this story so I just want to say thank you.  
If you like this, why don't you try one of my other stories, unless you've already read them.  
Anyway, here's the next chapter.  
Hope you enjoy it.**

**I DO NOT own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: BPOV - Realisation**

We were still running through the forest when I suddenly stopped.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Alice asked gently. She flitted to my side and grabbed my hand. Jasper was on my other side in a second. He placed a calming hand on my shoulder and I smiled at him, making him smile in response. I turned my head back to Alice.

"Alice, do you trust me?" I asked her seriously.

"Of course I do Bella." She reassured me. I looked at Jasper and he nodded his head in agreement.

I smiled. "Then do you mind if I block your thoughts from Edward?"

Their eyes widened in amazement. "You can do that?" Jasper asked shocked.

My grin grew wider. I forgot that I hadn't told them about my gift. "Yeah, that's my gift. I'm a mental shield. I can project it out of my mind, creating a copy, and shield other minds whilst my own mind still remains blocked. That why Edward couldn't read my thoughts when I was human. My gift is quite strong, even then."

"Amazing!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Of course we don't mind, but why?" Alice asked curiously.

I smiled sadly. "I would rather Edward find out that it's me through my own words, rather than second hand through your thoughts."

"That's alright Bella, we understand." She reassured me.

"Thanks."

"Would we feel it when you shield us?" Jasper asked.

"No, you won't. You wouldn't even notice if I didn't tell you, but you do feel it when I remove it from your mind. I'm told that it's like the wind blowing through your ears." I shrugged.

"Can you remove the shield from your own mind?" Alice asked, getting exited.

I grimaced, and Jasper and Alice looked at me shocked. "Oh, I'm sure I could, but there is no chance that I would even attempt to do that." I said spitefully. No way in hell would I even attempt to release my mind to the Volturi. I didn't even want to think what would happen if I did. I looked at them and smiled reassuringly. They looked so shocked at my tone of voice.

"Bella, is there something wrong?" Jasper asked worried. I could see Alice throw pointed glances at her husband, and I felt waves of calmness float over my body.

"Don't worry." I told them. "When I tell you my story, I'm sure you would understand why I don't lift my shield. Now come on, I'm sure everyone is wondering where you are. That reminds me." I looked at Jasper. "Why did you follow me? I mean, not that I'm grateful that you did, but why did you?"

He smiled. "I was curious as to why you felt such pain during the conversation earlier. Of course, I understand why you did now. Seeing your family again and they obviously didn't recognise you but be hard. I'm glad I did come too. Otherwise you would have been destroyed by that newborn and we defiantly would have lost you forever. But you have to understand Bella. We ALL thought you were dead. So when you come along 5 years later, it would be unlikely that we would see who you were." He said, trying to reason with me.

"I know Jasper, don't worry." I told him honestly.

"I feel so stupid!" Alice said suddenly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because now it's obvious that it's you and no one else. I should have seen it earlier. You have the same coloured hair, the same height; you even smell the same, Freesia's and Strawberries, well, minus the human part of it. But still, we all should have seen!" She placed her head in her hands and quietly sighed, shaking her head minutely.

"Alice Cullen." I said gaining her attention. "Don't think even for a second that I hate you for not realising earlier. Sure, I was a little disappointed, but you know now, and that's all I wanted."

She smiled and hugged me. "Thanks." She pulled back, and her eyes went blank. She was back a second later with a huge smile on her face. "We'd better get going now. If we don't get back soon, Emmett is determined to tear apart the forest to look for us." She laughed, and was soon followed by Jasper and me.

"That sure does sound like something Emmett would say." I said between giggles. "Come on, let's get this over with." I said sobering immediately. They nodded their head in agreement and we started running again.

Carefully, I created a copy of my shield and placed in Alice's mind and one in Jasper's. I smiled; they don't even know that I've done it.

I could remember the rigorous training I went through to be able to do that. This was when Jane still hated me. They would bring many innocent humans into the training room and she would torture them with her power until somehow I had created a copy of my shield and placed it into the humans mind. Once I had done that the first time, it was easier to do it again.

Then Aro wanted to see how many shields I could create at one time. That was a lot more difficult. With each new shield I place into more minds, the strain on my own grew bigger and bigger. I was only able to create 6 shields before the strain was too much for me to handle and they all crumbled, well, all apart from the original.

The sad thing was that all those humans became a meal for the Volturi.

My thoughts were interrupted when a large white house came into view. I gasped; it was an exact replica of the house in forks. Even the garage outhouse looked exactly the same. I looked over at Alice and she smiled reassuringly. I nodded my head and all three of us approached the house.

I inhaled through my nose. I could smell each vampire scent exactly but the one I liked the most was a honey-lilac-sun flavoured scent. It was glorious. Never had I smelt something so amazing. I sniffed again and again, luxuriating in the smooth scent of it. Small fingers wove through my hand.

"Come on, lets go see them." She whispered to me. I nodded my head and allowed her to lead me into the house.

It was exactly the same as the one in forks, apart from the works of art. I was sure they were all one of a kind and probably very old.

"Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward, can you come down here for a moment." Alice said. They would all hear her. I stepped behind Jasper hiding myself from view. I heard him chuckle slightly but allowed me to remain where I was. He could sense my fear.

"Alice! Jasper! Where have you been, we have been worried sick about you." I could hear Esme scold them.

"I'm sorry Esme, but we had something important we had to do." Alice told her.

"And what would be so important that would make you disappear without even telling us what you were doing?" I heard Carlisle ask. He was clearly worried about his two adopted children.

"This." Alice said confidently. She quickly grasped my hand and dragged me away from my hiding place, causing my cloak to blow out behind me. I looked shyly at them.

"Hello." I mumbled.

"Hello. You're the Volturi member we ran into. I assume your business is taken care of." Carlisle stated.

I nodded my head. "Yes. If it wasn't for you son here, I would not have made it out alive." I smiled at Jasper.

"Oh, well I'm glad to see that you are okay, both of you." He said looking at Jasper. "I don't usually condone on killing other creatures, but they were reckless, risking exposure. I'm a bit shocked to see that the Volturi took so long to take action."

I shrugged my shoulder. "I only received my orders yesterday. I should apologize for my rudeness earlier." I felt Alice place a hand on my shoulder, but I ignored it. "I was in quite a rush to complete the mission. Thank you for pointing my in the right direction, I would never have found them so easily if it weren't for you." I smiled at them and I noticed Esme's eyebrows pull together. I looked at Alice and Jasper and they smiled.

"Alice, Jasper, why can't I read your thoughts?" A velvet voice asked. I stopped breathing and turned my body to face his. He still had that empty look in his eyes, but his face was confused. It must be a little unnerving not being able to hear their thoughts. I cleared my throat, gaining his attention. I swear I could have got lost in his eyes, they were still so beautiful, but now wasn't the moment.

"That would be by doing. I'm sorry. I hadn't realized it would frustrate you." His eyes narrowed and I could have sworn that recognition and hope was on his face, but as soon as it was there, it was gone and was replaced by confusion. I could feel my own hope start to bubble around the edges but I swallowed it down. No need to get my hopes up yet.

"How are you doing it?" he asked me.

"I'm a strong mental shield. I can place a replica of my own shield into other peoples mind and protect them from many powers; mind reading for example." I told him.

"I can see why you are so valuable to the Volturi." Carlisle said, gesturing to the colour of my cloak. "I'm sorry; I've yet to introduce you to my family. My name is Carlisle; this is Esme, my wife." He said gesturing to her. "And these are our adoptive children Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper." He said pointing to each of them. I was going to tell him that I already knew their names, but stopped myself. No need to freak them out along the way. Instead, I told him something else.

"I have heard many things about you and your family by Aro. He often would comment about our shared lifestyles. He often said that my own self control could rival yours, but I doubt it very much." I told him truthfully. Aro would often mention them when I had to go hunting. However, at the time he didn't know that I already knew them.

"Interesting, do you mind telling me how long you've been a vampire for?" Carlisle asked curiously. Well, this was as good place a place to start as any.

"The Volturi found and changed me 5 years ago." I told them. All of their eyes widened at the 5 years, and they were watching me closely.

"That is very young for a vampire. Have you been with the Volturi that entire time?" Carlisle asked again.

"Yes, and never once in my 5 years of being a vampire have I tasted human blood." I told them proudly. If it was possible their eyes would have popped out of their sockets. I smiled, suppressing a laugh. I could tell Alice and Jasper were as shocked as they were, but I could tell they were just about as proud as I was. I could feel it rolling slightly from Jasper.

"How is that possible? Surely the Volturi would have told you to feed from the humans." Carlisle stated.

"Yes, that's true. They did try to get me to drink human blood but I resisted, even when they forced me into the feeding chamber and watch them slaughter all those innocent people, it was extremely hard to resist but I did, even when I was a newborn. I would never harm a human." I said. I could feel the anger in me rising, and I clenched my fists.

"WHAT?!" Alice shouted furious, causing me to jump. "They did that to you?"

I nodded my head. Jasper placed a soothing had on her shoulder and she calmed some, but not totally. Jasper was almost as mad as she was.

"That is a lot of restraint for someone so young. Were you even able to resist when the blood was spilt?" Carlisle asked again. It seemed as if his lips were the only ones that worked, other than Alice's.

"Yes, it was extremely hard to do. The burn in my throat was almost unbearable, but I just thought of the happier times in my life to get my mind off of the pain. It worked and I managed to resist. I had refused to drink the blood for months, insisting that I would only drink animal blood or nothing else. Finally Aro conceded and allowed me to drink from animals. " I told him, cringing slightly from the memory. The pain of not sedating my thirst for those first few months was almost as bad as the venom surging through my veins. I had almost gone made with thirst.

"Amazing, I can see why Aro would say that your self control could rival my own. When I first became a vampire, I was repulsed by what I was. I ran away from civilisation and refused to drink human blood. It had taken months for me to discover animal blood was the other alternative, but unlike me, you even managed to endure watching the Volturi feed, the temptation must have been so great." Carlisle said, amazement clear on his face, along with the rest of them.

I just shrugged my shoulders, wishing silently for a change of subject. Of course, being me, they asked the next question that was going to be so hard to answer.

"So how did you know about the 'vegetarian' diet from the beginning?" Rosalie asked curiously.

"I knew about vampires when I was human." I said to her.

"Really?" Carlisle asked shocked. I nodded my head. I could guess what the next question was going to be.

"How did you know about vampires when you were human?" Edward asked cautiously, as if he knew the answer but didn't believe. I looked at each of them. I they had the same look Edward had on their beautiful faces. They must be putting the dots together. How many human girls that look about 18 and know about vampires are there? Not to mention that I was only turned 5 years ago.

I looked at each of their lovely faces again. Esme's body was shaking very slightly and she wouldn't take he eyes off me. Carlisle had to hold onto her. Rosalie had Emmett's hand in a death grip and was shaking her head ever so slightly. Emmett looked like he was in the presence of a ghost. If this was any other time I would have laughed at his expression, but now wasn't the time.

I looked Edward dead in the eye. The glimmer of hope from earlier was on his face, but disbelief was most dominant.

"It was you who told me about vampires in the first place." I said staring straight into his eyes, begging him to understand and believe it. I felt like crying 'Please Edward, see that it's me!'

A cry escaped from his lips and he took a step forward. "B-bella, is it really you?" he whispered, his breathing getting heavier and heavier.

A sob escaped from my lips. "Oh Edward!" I cried. Quickly, I ran into him, wrapping my arms around neck. More and more sobs broke from my lips. Another cry came from his lips and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" he said in between sobs.

I could hear all the Cullen's in the background, but at this moment I didn't care. I was in Edwards arms and I felt like I was where I should be. I placed my hands on his face and looked into his eyes, my hands memorizing his face. He lifted his hands to my face, doing exactly the same.

"It is really you, isn't it? You're not going to disappear are you?" Edward asked doubtfully, the grip on my face tightening slightly.

I laughed gently. It was a happy laugh. "No Edward, never again will we be apart. I'm not going to let you leave again." I told him truthfully.

He laughed. "Never." He agreed. I could see it in his eyes. The emptiness was gone and was replaced my happiness and love. Slowly he brought his lips closer to mine. They were about half an inch apart when we were interrupted by Emmett clearing his throat.

I turned to look at them. I had completely forgotten that they were even there.

"Bella?" Esme sweet voice asked. I turned to look at her, still holding onto Edward. She was shaking much more than she was.

"Yes Esme, it really is me." I reassured her.

She was in front of me in a second and she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Oh Bella." She whispered in my ear. "Your home."

Suddenly I felt all the other Cullen's engulf us in a hug, and for the first time in my vampire life, I felt like I really was home.

But I knew it couldn't last.

* * *

**Woo! there you go. They know its her.  
I hope you liked it.  
Ohhhh!  
The magic button has returned!  
What would happen if you pressed it?  
Well, there's only one way to find out.**

**\/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone....NEW CHAPTER!! wooo  
And guess what, EDWARDS POV!  
I nearly started crying writing this chapter...it's quite sad.  
Well, I hope you enjoy it.**

**I DO NOT own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: EPOV - Memories**

It's been 5 years.

5 years since my Bella's life had been ripped away from her. How somebody so good, decent, kind, loving, trusting, oh how the list could go on, could suffer through such a terrible accident broke my heart. But what destroyed my heart the most was the fact that I wasn't there to save her. If I was just with her, things could be different. She could be in my arms right at this very moment, and I would protect her from every evil out there that wants to hurt her in any form.

My arms ached to hold her fragile, warm body, but I knew that she could never return to me, not now. I never even got to tell her that I still loved her.

When I left her those 5 years ago, I told her the biggest lie, the greatest kind of blasphemy. When I told her that I didn't love her anymore, I wanted to scream 'Yes, I do, I'm lying!' but then I believed that I was the biggest danger to her life. I wanted her to live a long and happy life. A human life, the life she very much deserved. But when I found out that Alice had had a vision of Bella's truck plummeting down that huge cliff, my life was over.

My whole family was in a state of shock when Alice had told us her vision through her dry sobbing, even Jasper couldn't calm her. We'd rushed back to Forks, seeing if we could prevent this upcoming tragedy, but it was too late.

Together as a family, we went to Charlie Swan's house to see if Bella was there. When we pulled up to her house, her scent washed over me and I very nearly broke the car door down, trying to see if my love was still there, praying to God that the tragedy had yet to happen.

But what we found tore the life right out of me. When Carlisle knocked on the door, we could here somebody stumbling around to answer the door. I knew it wasn't my Bella; the foot steps were too heavy to be hers. When the door was finally wrenched open, I gasped at the state of the once noble Chief of Police. The smell of Whiskey was overpowering and I tried very hard not to inhale the foul aroma. Charlie didn't look much better. He'd allowed his stubble to grow very shaggy around his face and he looked and smelled like he hadn't bathed in a while. When he realised that it was us he went mental.

"How dare you show your face around here boy." He said pointing directly at me. His words came out very slurred, and if it wasn't for our vampire hearing we wouldn't have caught it. "What are you all here for? To ruin my life more than it already is? Well, it's too late for that. Bella's gone. She dead! If you had come earlier, things might be different, but it really is too late." He started sobbing, and I had to grab hold of Carlisle for support. I could hear Esme dry sobbing into Carlisle's chest and Jasper had a sobbing Alice in his arms. We really were too late.

Somehow I found the words to speak, but they came out choked. "How did it happen?" I asked, clenching my fists. I already knew what had happened, but I still had to ask.

Charlie turned to glare at me, but he still answered. "She was driving home from her job at Newton's. It was raining hard and she couldn't see the road properly. She made a bad turn and her truck fell down the cliff face, they couldn't find her body." He finished, holding back more sobbing. My head snapped up to this.

"They couldn't find her body?" I managed to choke out.

Charlie shook his head. "The detectives couldn't find it, but they had seen animal tracks but near the place the truck landed. They assumed that her body was dragged of my animals."

I clenched my teeth to hold back a growl. How could something so horrible happen to my beautiful Bella?

"Will there be a funeral?" Carlisle asked in a voice that sounded normal to Charlie, but we could hear the strain in it. They all loved Bella like family; this was as big as a blow to them as it was to Charlie, but it was bigger to me. She was, is, my sole mate, no one could ever replace her.

Charlie nodded his head. "Yeah, it's tomorrow. The whole town's created a memorial service for her. Everyone's invited." He said the last part grudgingly, as if he really didn't want us to know, and from his thoughts, he didn't. "Are you going too?" He continued.

I looked at Carlisle.

_Is this what you want son?_ Carlisle asked me through his thoughts. I nodded my head a fraction, too small for Charlie to notice. I wanted, no needed to go and tell her my true feelings. If this was the only chance I could get to tell her, I would take it.

"Yes, even though she wasn't a member of our family, we all loved her like one. This a huge blow for us." He said, allowing the strain in his voice to be more prominent. Esme let at another sob, it was hard to see her husband upset. It was a little unnerving for us as well. Carlisle was the leader of our family; he was always the one to hold it together.

I looked at the rest of my family. Alice was still in Jaspers arms, dry sobbing and so was Esme. I didn't have to read their thoughts to know what they were thinking. Esme had just lost her daughter, it reminded her of when she was human and her baby was still born. Alice blamed herself. She loved Bella as a sister and a best friend and she thought that if she had had the vision earlier, things might have changed. My gaze shifted to Rosalie and Emmett. It was strange seeing Emmett cry his tearless sobs, but his little sister wasn't here anymore, and he was the over protective jokester of a big brother. But his crying wasn't as bad as Rosalie. They were in each others arm, dry sobbing into each other. Rosalie had kept it hidden very well, but truth be told, she loved Bella like a sister and the only reason that she was mean to Bella was because she wanted to protect Bella's humanity like I was doing.

Seeing my family like this, I just couldn't take it anymore. My knee's fell to the ground and I started pounding the ground hard, but I had enough sense in me to not do it too hard. The sobs were wracking my body freely now and I wasn't paying attention to the conversation anymore. I only noticed when I was pulled to me feet by Carlisle. Charlie had gone and the door was closed.

Without a glance, I ran. Ran straight to the place where I always found peace. Our meadow.

Once there, I let it all out. I screamed hard to the heavens, begging them to send Bella back to me. I screamed more and more, demanding why they took my Bella away.

I hadn't realised that my family had followed me till I felt a small tap on my shoulder. My head whipped up to see a heartbroken Alice. She instantly wrapped her arms around me and together we cried. I could hear the whole family crying. I felt sorry for Jasper, he had to handle all of our emotions and I could tell that he really couldn't take it, but he still remained with the family, and all together we let our grief out.

That was the hardest part in my life. It hurt worse than having the venom scorch through my veins. Her funeral was hard too. We watched silently as the coffin that contained not a body but letters to Bella from every person from school was lowered into the grave. Every one was crying, and I had to but my fist in m mouth to silence the sobs that were shaking my body. Renee was there, and when I first saw her, I thought that she would hate me. But when the ceremony was over, she engulfed me in a hug. Unaware that my family could hear what she was saying, she whispered in my ear.

"Edward, Thank you. I know you still love my daughter; you wouldn't be here if you didn't. I just want you to know that she loved you too; no matter what happened between you. I just want you to know that she knew that you still loved her." She gave me a quick peck on the cheek and pulled back to smile. I stared at, my mouth opened slightly.

"How?" I whispered to her.

She released me from her arms and took a step back, smiling sheepily. "I had a dream. She looked so beautiful that she didn't look like she used to, but I knew it was Bella. She was an angel, a beautiful angel. It looked like she was glowing she was that beautiful. She told me that she was sorry that she had to leave, but she had no choice. She told me that she was still in love with you, and that if I ever saw you, too tell you that she knows that you love her, that she understands why you left. I wanted to ask what she meant, but she disappeared, with the fading words, I love you." She smiled.

I stared at her, holding back the sobs. Bella was an angel. I knew that she belonged in heaven, but I still wanted her in my arms even more now. She knew that I left to protect her but now she was somewhere I could never reach.

I nodded my head thanks to Renee; she seemed to understand that I couldn't form any words. She turned around and walked into the arms of the man I assumed to be Phil, her husband, leaving only my family standing around Bella's grave.

I turned back to my family to see Esme place a white rose on top of the newly covered grave. No one would know the significance of the single white rose, but we knew. With its beauty and how fragile it was, we knew that it represented Bella well. And the pale white colour of it would show that she would always have a place in our vampire family, regardless that she was human. It showed that we could mix together, vampire and human, and despite our differences, still belong.

With on last goodbye, they had left, allowing me time alone with the one and only person who captured my heart.

I just sat there for hours, even through the rain; I just sat, not saying a single word. I had originally planned on telling Bella that I had still loved her, but Renee's words gave me hope that she already knew, even if it was only a dream. So I just sat thinking. Then I made my decision.

I couldn't bear to be alone in this world. I may have my family, but the love of my life was no more. I had vowed when I left her that if I couldn't be with her in person, I could be with her in mind. But it was different then. I had trusted that she would stay alive, but now she was somewhere unattainable to me, and I would do my hardest to be with her again.

I could have laughed at myself for believing that I could go to the Volturi. I had forgotten that Alice would see when I made that decision. It still didn't stop me from trying again though. Twice I had attempted to go to the Volturi, and twice my family had stopped me. But the second time I did it, Alice had reminded me of the words Bella had said to me when I told her that I had planned to go to the Volturi if she died.

"_You must never, never, never think of anything like that again! No matter what might happen to me, you are not allowed to hurt yourself!"_

Bella was extremely angry when I told her that I was planning to kill myself when she died. To be honest, I was kind of shocked that Alice had had a vision of that conversation, but it snapped me out of going to the Volturi. Bella would want me to live on, to stay with my family.

So I did. I tried to be normal for them, but it was hard, especially when many of their thoughts were about Bella.

"Edward." Alice's soft voice said coming from behind me. Trust her to interrupt my thoughts.

"What is it Alice?" I asked her.

She flitted to my side. "Everyone's going hunting now, you wanna come?" She had a small smile playing on her face.

I forced a grin for her. "As if you don't already know." I said, ruffling her hair slightly. She knew that I haven't been the same for 5 years, but she also knew how much pain I was in. Jasper did to, but he gave me privacy, unlike this evil pixie.

"Come on." She said before speeding out the door. I sighed. I wasn't the only one who had changed. She was never as exited as she was when Bella was alive, she had calmed down some.

Without a word, I rushed out the door to meet my family. Truth be told, I really did need to hunt. My eyes had turned pitch black and the burn in my throat was almost unbearable.

When I reached my family, Esme placed a hand on my cheek. I smiled at her.

"Come on, my throat burns." I said smiling slightly.

Together, we ran out the door to hunt. We were going quite far today, there was an over population of mountain lions to the north and everyone was rather exited. Even me. Some mountain lion would be nice changes instead of the elk around hear.

We had been running for about 10 minutes when suddenly Alice stopped running. We kept moving, she often had vision whilst running, causing her to stop, it wasn't something to panic about.

"STOP!" Alice shouted suddenly. Something was defiantly wrong.

"What's the matter Alice?" Carlisle asked. We'd all stopped and stood around her.

"Someone's coming." She said panicked.

"What do you mean Alice, whose coming?" Jasper asked warily.

"A member of the Volturi is heading straight towards us. She's coming from that direction." She said, pointing the direction we had just came from. "She crossed our scent."

We all looked around, listening out for foot steps coming toward us. Of course Emmett got impatient of listening out.

"Are you sure she was coming Alice?" He asked impatiently.

"Yes!" She yelled at him annoyed. "I see her coming, but at the moment, she's stopped moving. She's defiantly from the Volturi, but she's not here to see us, that much I'm positive. I think it's merely an accident that she's running into us."

"Will she be a danger to us?" Carlisle asked, authority filling his voice. Trust him to take charge.

"No Carlisle. She's just bumping into us." She reassured him. "Huh, that's odd, she still not moving. She looks panicked." Alice's perky voice continued confusedly.

"What do you think we should do Carlisle?" Esme asked worried.

Carlisle thought for a moment then answered. "I think we should go meet her. If she's is with the Volturi as Alice says, she must be looking for that troublesome newborn coven. The least we could do is point her in the right direction."

We all nodded our head in agreement. Recently a coven of three newborn vampires crossed into our territory. They were extremely reckless. They were feeding during the day, often where people were round the corner. We assumed the Volturi would come eventually to take care of them so it wasn't too much of a shock. She must have thought our scent was the newborns. Well, might as well get this over with. I really ought to hunt.

I gestured to my family to lead the way and together we went to meet the Volturi member.

What I didn't except was that when we saw her, we would also meet with the familiar scent of Freesia's.

* * *

**Well, thats it.  
I hope you liked it.  
If you nearly started crying like I did, press the review button and tell my what set your tear ducts running.  
It might make you feel better.  
****(Or you can just review and tell me what you think....both works)**

**\/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone.  
woo the next chapter is here.  
and it took me ages to write.  
I kept on getting distracted by the television.  
This isnt one of the best chapters I've written, but it had to be done.  
Its going to be in BPOV most of the story from now on.  
Hope you enjoy.**

**I DO NOT own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

Chapter 6: EPOV

When that unexpected Freesia scent hit us, we looked at each other shocked, but didn't stop running.

_Is that..?Nah, it couldn't be. _– Emmett.

_Freesia? Must be a coincidence. _– Rosalie.

_Oh that scent, it reminds me of Bella so much, but it's impossible, Bella's gone. _– Esme.

_Argh, all these emotions are going to drive me crazy, everyone's so shocked that I feel like I'm on an emotional rollercoaster._ – Jasper.

_I miss Bella so much. This scent of this Volturi vampire is bringing back so many memories. – _Alice.

I stopped listening to the thoughts of my family at that point. Just because some vampire has a similar scent to Bella doesn't mean a thing. No matter how much I miss Bella, I know it can't be her. Alice knows because she saw Bella die through a vision. If Bella was alive, Alice would have seen.

We all picked up pace to meet the vampire. I could tell that they all didn't want to go, even Carlisle. The scent reminded us of Bella to much.

It was only seconds later when we saw her. We immediately stopped and no one said a word, nor did they think anything. Because in front of us stood a female with mahogany coloured hair. Must the God's torture me so much?

We all watched her carefully as her gaze moved along the line, lingering slightly longer on me.

_Edward, what is she thinking? _Carlisle said through his thoughts. I could tell he was just as shocked as everyone else, but he hid it well.

Without acknowledging Carlisle, I didn't want to catch her attention, I focused on her thoughts.

Nothing.

I stopped breathing, something my family noticed straight away.

Why can't I read her thoughts? I focused harder, and an annoying ringing stated in my ears. The ringing got louder and louder as I focused harder so I stopped, which instantly stopped the ringing. Was this her power?

Immediately, she took a step backwards, as if she had found a threat.

Carlisle raised his hands in a non threatening gesture. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. I doubt a member of the Volturi needed to be reassured.

"Please don't panic miss, we won't hurt you." Carlisle said softly.

She cracked a smile and laughed an alluring laugh, and for some reason I found myself drawn to it. I mentally smacked myself in the head. There's only one persons laugh that I found so captivating, no one else's.

"I'm sure you won't, I just wasn't expecting seven vampires to jump out at me. If my heart was beating, that little stunt surely would have given me a heart attack." She said confidently. Her face became gentler and she smiled kindly, her golden eyes bright.

Wait, Golden?

My family noticed at the same time and their eyes widen, mine included.

"You're a Vegetarian?" Jasper asked shocked. Her eyebrows pulled together slightly as confusion flitted across her face.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" She asked, her head tilting to the side.

"But you're apart of the Volturi. I've never heard of member of the guard that doesn't drink human blood." Carlisle stated. I could tell through his mind that that her was slightly intrigued by the idea of a vegetarian member of the guard. He hadn't heard of a vegetarian in the Volturi since he was there, and that was hundreds of years ago.

She looked at us all again, the crease in her forehead more prominent. Her gaze fell on me again and I felt extremely frustrated. Not being able to read her mind was risky, her being a member of the Volturi. She may have looked fragile, but who knew. Alice looked fragile too, but at the worst of times, she is like a ticking time bomb ready to blow; lethal.

"Don't you know who I am?" She asked, taking a slow step forward.

"Well of course we do. You're a member of the Volturi." Emmett said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Her face fell as we nodded in agreement. I let my gaze fall to the floor, wasn't really interested anymore.

I was caught of guard by Jaspers thoughts, but I didn't look at him. He could sense that the girl was feeling immense pain and he had grabbed Alice's hand for support. Alice had always calmed the emotions he received down slightly. They didn't lessen; Alice just took his mind of them. But he was extremely curious as to what had caused her pain.

I heard Carlisle clear his throat so I lifted my gaze to look at him.

"As you are obviously from the Volturi, I assume you are here because the coven of newborn vampires?" Carlisle asked.

I saw her nod her head not saying anything, so Carlisle continued.

"They are currently 15 miles north of here. They have been causing much trouble for our family. They have risked exposure many times. It was a good thing my family covered their tracks from the humans, other wise our kind would have been found out by now."

She took a deep breath and looked straight at Carlisle. Her face became hard, her eyes unreadable. "I see." She said, her voice held no emotion. She had become one of the Volturi guards we all knew; hard faced, not giving anything away.

"I don't mean to be rude," Carlisle continued again. "But would you not linger on our lands. The humans are already suspicious of us, and we wouldn't want to give them anything more to gossip about. I'm sure you understand."

She nodded her head again, and without saying anything, ran in the direction Carlisle had pointed her in. We all stood still for a moment all wound up in our own thoughts. The thoughts that I noticed most were Jasper's. He was still so confused, and the relief from the pain she was feeling was almost a blessing for him. His thoughts kept on crossing over to thoughts of Bella and I almost growled. Of course he sensed my anger and looked at me.

"I know you're angry at the direction of my thoughts, but I can't help it, the similarities between them were so close." Jasper said gravely.

Our family instantly caught up to the conversation and nodded their heads.

"They were rather similar, she and Be..." Esme said but I interrupted.

"NO! That couldn't be her. We know she died. Alice had that vision." She and I both cringed as the memory of it flashed in both our heads again, but I continued. "And besides, Bella would never be a member of the Volturi. We told her the stories of them, and we all could tell that she was afraid of them. If she was a vampire; then she wouldn't be with the Volturi, she would be with us. We all know she would, regardless of what happened."

They nodded theirs heads in agreement.

"Anyway, Alice would have seen it if Bella became a vampire." Everyone nodded their heads, but Alice looked doubtful.

"Come on, let's go hunting." Esme said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I nodded my head, not looking at her. Everyone looked at me sadly then run of in different directions, each with their respected mate.

I sighed and lifted my head to smell the air. Immediately, I found the scent of a couple of mountain lions. Allowing the animal instinct to take over, I ran, finding them quickly. Once I had finished with my meals, I ran home. Two would be enough to last me, and besides, I could tell the family would be home by now. The presence of that Volturi guard had rattled us all, and by everyone's thoughts, they were only planning to feed only a little. We wanted each others presence.

I made it home in 10 minutes and noticed that everyone was home except for Alice and Jasper.

I looked around the living room. It was an exact replica of the one in forks. The whole house was.

I ran too my room, the memories of mine and Bella's time together were flowing, triggered by the familiarity of the house, and by that Volturi member. I sat down and put my head in my hands. Oh Bella. How I missed her so much. Why did this have to happen to her? She deserved a long happy life. I guess fate finally caught up to her. It always did seem like the world was against her. That incident with Tyler Crowley's Van, those men down at Port Angeles, James; I growled as I remembered that particular incident, she had any near death experiences. I was a fool to believe that my leaving did her any good, but then again, I was the biggest danger out there to her. The way her blood smelled, just remembering it sent my throat into flames.

_Alice and Jasper still aren't back yet. I'm starting to get a little worried. What if something happened?_

Esme's thoughts worried me. They weren't back yet? They were only planning on a quick hunt. What could be taking them so long?

"Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward, can you come down here for a moment." Alice's quirky voice called from down stairs. I sighed silently in relief. Esme is going to be mad about what took them so long.

We each made our way down the stairs to see a very happy looking Alice, and a cheerful Jasper. It was weird, we hadn't seen Alice that happy since... well since.

"Alice! Jasper! Where have you been, we have been worried sick about you." Esme scolded them.

"I'm sorry Esme, but we had something important we had to do." Alice told her.

"And what would be so important that would make you disappear without even telling us what you were doing?" Carlisle asked.

"This." Alice said confidently. She suddenly reached behind Jasper and pulled out the Volturi member we ran into. The force Alice had pulled her caused the girls dark grew cloak to blow behind her.

She looked at us shyly. "Hello."

"Hello. You're the Volturi member we ran into. I assume your business is taken care of." Carlisle stated.

She nodded her head. "Yes. If it wasn't for you son here, I would not have made it out alive." she smiled at Jasper. So that was what they were doing.

"Oh, well I'm glad to see that you are okay, both of you." Carlisle said looking at Jasper. "I don't usually condone on killing other creatures, but they were reckless, risking exposure. I'm a bit shocked to see that the Volturi took so long to take action."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I only received my orders yesterday. I should apologize for my rudeness earlier." Alice lifted a hand and placed it reassuringly on the girls shoulder. She ignored it. "I was in quite a rush to complete the mission. Thank you for pointing my in the right direction, I would never have found them so easily if it weren't for you." She turned her head and smiled at Alice and Jasper.

That's when I noticed I couldn't read their thoughts. I looked at the Volturi member suspiciously before looking at Alice and Jasper.

"Alice, Jasper, why can't I read your thoughts?" I asked them. I've never not been able to hear their thoughts. It was very weird. I didn't like it. I instantly felt slightly bad; it was like I didn't want them to have privacy. I did, it was just uncomfortable not being able to hear what they were thinking.

The girl cleared her throat and I looked at her.

"That would be by doing. I'm sorry. I hadn't realized it would frustrate you." My eyes narrowed as a looked at her. Jasper was right; there were quite a few similarities between them. I instantly found myself hoping that maybe, Alice's vision was wrong. But I swallowed the hope down. Alice's visions were never wrong.

"How are you doing it?" I asked her. I was amazed that my voice sounded normal.

"I'm a strong mental shield. I can place a replica of my own shield into other peoples mind and protect them from many powers; mind reading for example." She said, a very small smile playing on her lips.

"I can see why you are so valuable to the Volturi." Carlisle said, gesturing to the colour of her cloak. "I'm sorry; I've yet to introduce you to my family. My name is Carlisle; this is Esme, my wife." He said gesturing to her. "And these are our adoptive children Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper." He said pointing to each of us.

"I have heard many things about you and your family by Aro. He often would comment about our shared lifestyles. He often said that my own self control could rival yours, but I doubt it very much." She told him.

"Interesting, do you mind telling me how long you've been a vampire for?" Carlisle asked curiously. He was curious as to see why Aro would think this girl's self control could rival his own.

"The Volturi found and changed me 5 years ago."

_WHAT? _The five minds of my family I could hear shouted in their heads, including my own.

Five years ago? Is everything just a coincidence?

"That is very young for a vampire. Have you been with the Volturi that entire time?" Carlisle asked again.

"Yes, and never once in my 5 years of being a vampire have I tasted human blood." She said proudly. We all gapped at her. She's practically a newborn.

"How is that possible? Surely the Volturi would have told you to feed from the humans." Carlisle stated.

"Yes, that's true. They did try to get me to drink human blood but I resisted, even when they forced me into the feeding chamber and watch them slaughter all those innocent people, it was extremely hard to resist but I did, even when I was a newborn. I would never harm a human." She clenched her fists hard and I instantly felt anger bottle inside of me. What a low thing for the Volturi to do. Not to mention she was just a newborn when they did it.

"WHAT?!" Alice shouted furious, causing everyone to jump. "They did that to you?"

She nodded her head. Alice looked so mad. Not that I don't understand why she's made. The Volturi practically tortured her, forcing her to watch them feed. The burn in her throat must have been terrible. Jasper had to put a calming hand on Alice's shoulder. It only worked a little, he was almost as mad.

"That is a lot of restraint for someone so young. Were you even able to resist when the blood was spilt?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, it was extremely hard to do. The burn in my throat was almost unbearable, but I just thought of the happier times in my life to get my mind off of the pain. It worked and I managed to resist. I had refused to drink the blood for months, insisting that I would only drink animal blood or nothing else. Finally, Aro conceded and allowed me to drink from animals." She told him. She seemed to cringe slightly from a memory and I had the familiar urge to go and comfort urge. The same urge I always had with Bella. What is with this girl? She looks like her slightly, she smells like her slightly; could she be my Bella? Everyone wasn't even sure anymore.

"Amazing, I can see why Aro would say that your self control could rival my own. When I first became a vampire, I was repulsed by what I was. I ran away from civilisation and refused to drink human blood. It had taken months for me to discover animal blood was the other alternative, but unlike me, you even managed to endure watching the Volturi feed, the temptation must have been so great." Carlisle said, amazement clear on his face, along with everyone else.

She just shrugged her shoulders, as if it wasn't that big of a deal. She didn't like the attention, just like Bella.

"So how did you know about the 'vegetarian' diet from the beginning?" Rosalie asked her curiously.

"I knew about vampires when I was human." She said.

"Really?" Carlisle asked shocked. We were all shocked. What are the chances of another girl knowing about vampires? Not to mention she was changed around the time Bella died.

"How did you know about vampires when you were human?" I asked cautiously. I could feel the hope rising up in me and knew that if I didn't get the answer I wanted, it would most likely break me. But what was the answer I wanted. More than anything I wanted this person to be my Bella, but on the other hand I had left her to save her from this fate. Which answer would hurt me more? The whole family was hoping it as Bella now. They were all shouting it in their heads.

She looked me dead in the eye, seeing the hope in my eyes. I could see something in her eyes too; sadness, desperation and love.

"It was you who told me about vampires in the first place." She said, not looking away from me.

A sad cry escaped my lips. "B-bella? Is it really you?" I whispered. My breathing became hitched and I realised that I did want it to be Bella. It had to be her. I only every told one person about vampires, and she was there standing in front of me. I'd never felt so stupid in all of my entire life. When we first saw us, she asked if we knew her and we basically told her no.

A sob escaped from Bella's lips. "Oh Edward." She cried before flinging herself at me, sobbing uncontrollably. Her arms wound around my neck.

I couldn't contain it anymore. I started crying. I wrapped my arms around my waist and started sobbing.

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" I said between sobs. I inhaled through my nose, taking in the beautiful scent I had loved so much when she was human. The only difference now was that she had no blood for me to crave, there was no temptation.

I could hear my family slowly breaking down into sobs, including Alice and Jasper who must have found out it was her, why else would they bring her here.

Slowly, Bella placed her hands on either sided of my face, as if she was rememorizing it all over again. I did the same, tilting her head back slightly so I could look into her beautiful topaz eyes.

"It is really you, isn't it? You're not going to disappear are you?" I asked doubtfully.

She laughed. It was a carefree laugh. "No Edward, never again will we be apart. I'm not going to let you leave again."

I had to laugh, but in agreement. "Never."

I couldn't hold back now, I needed to feel the softness of her lips against my own. So I brought my mouth down to meet hers. Of course, Emmett had other idea's and had to interrupt just as our lips were about to touch. We both turned to face our family and the first person I saw was Esme.

Her body was shaking uncontrollably. "Bella?" she asked.

Bella smiled, still in my arms. "Yes Esme, it really is me." She reassured her.

Esme was in front of Bella in a second and wrapped her arms her. She lent forward and whispered in Bella's ear. "Oh Bella, your home."

At this, everyone else was instantly around us in a big group hug. It might have looked a bit weird to someone on the outside, but to us, it was the happiest moment we had had in 5 years. We had Bella back home and there was nothing that was going to take her away from me again.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it.  
Please press the button to review.  
It fills my heart with joy.**

**\/**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Everyone.  
New Chapter is here.  
I hope you enjoy it.**

**I DO NOT own twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Chapter 7: BPOV - My Story

It seemed like ages when we all finally calmed down. After the family released me from their hugs, they led me to the huge white sofas to sit down. I sat next to Edward and he wrapped his arms around me.

I was getting extremely uncomfortable. Everyone was staring at me, especially Edward, not once did he take his eyes of me. I found it hard to shift my gaze from him too, he was just so beautiful.

"Bella," Carlisle began. "Can you tell us how you became like this? You said that the Volturi found you, how did they?"

I felt my body stiffen. Edward could tell to because he looked down at me worriedly. I took deep breath and placed my hand to his face reassuringly. They really ought to know my story. Alice suddenly gasped and looked at me astonished. I was glad my shield was still wrapped around Alice's mind. It was obvious that she had seen what I'm about to say.

"What is it Alice?" Edward asked, gripping me slightly tighter, Alice was still staring at me and it was making him worried. "I still can't read my mind." Edward looked at me pointedly and I shook my head. No way was I going to remove the shield around Alice's mind, or Jasper's. Edward didn't need to know how I felt about telling him this. Jasper didn't need to either, but my gift doesn't work like that.

"Don't worry Edward, Alice just had a vision of what I'm about to say." I reassured him. Alice had snapped out of it and was looking at me sadly. I gave her a brief smile, but she could tell it was forced.

"When you guys, you know...left," I felt Edward flinch slightly about me mentioning this, but I continued. "I'd never felt more alone in the world, but I continued on as if nothing had happened, like you wanted. I became best friends with a boy called Jacob Black, he made me feel better. We did many things together, rode motorcycles, went to the movies, you know, just hung out. I really wanted to find our meadow again, so Jacob helped me look for it. But on day, he stopped talking to me. I continued to search for the meadow on my own, and finally I found it. I felt so happy, but soon if felt fear. Laurent was there looking for me."

Edward growled a menacing growl. "WHAT? Did he hurt you?" he demanded, his fists clenched tight. I chuckled at his expression but answer his question.

"No, he didn't. He got scared off." I said chuckling a bit at the memory of a vampire being scared.

Everyone looked at me as if I had two heads. "How did he get scared off?" Carlisle asked.

"Giant wolves scared him off." I said. All their eyes widened at this. I decided that they need a little more explaining. "According to the Quileute tribe legends, their ancestors turned into wolves to protect their tribe from the cold ones, in other words, vampires. Jacob was one of those werewolves."

"You were best friends with a werewolf?" Edward asked incredulously. I nodded my head. "We were right, you are a danger magnet. Did you realise how dangerous a young werewolf is?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "They managed to destroy Laurent, and I had bigger problems out there."

"And what were you bigger problems?" Emmett asked.

I looked down shyly. "Victoria came back." I said, keeping my eyes on the floor.

"VICTORIA?!" they all shouted in unison.

"Why?" Edward asked though his teeth.

I looked at him. "Laurent said she wanted revenge for James' death. You know, mate for mate. She tried many times to get to me, but each time the werewolves stopped her, and each time she managed to get away." I turned to look at the rest of the Cullen's, so I could see their reactions. "Victoria disappeared for a few months, and I thought she had stopped trying to kill me. Of course I was wrong. She had made a new plan.

"Many of my things started to go missing, but I thought nothing of it at the time. About a week later, I was hanging out with Jacob, he had managed to find the clearing you guys had used to play baseball in, and he convinced the rest of his pack to use it as a football field. It was the biggest one around, and they need the room. Their pack had grown quite large, there were ten of them.

"Jacob dragged me along to watch them play, and that was when she had returned. But she had made some new friends. She had created a newborn army in attempt to fight the pack off so she could kill me. She stole my thing for the newborns because it had my scent on." I looked at everyone. They were all frozen in shock, their faces contorted in anger. I took a deep breath and continued. "A fight ensnared and I watched helpless as they fought, but amazingly, the pack won. I didn't understand why at the time, but most of the newborns had begun to fight among themselves, destroying their own side. They weren't very well trained. Victoria was furious, and she flung herself at me at desperate attempt to kill me.

"She wasn't paying attention though, and one of the wolves got her, tearing her limb from limb.

"It was terrifying to watch, but I was so happy that against the odds, the pack had won with only a few cuts and bruises. And don't worry Edward," I said turning to him. "I didn't get hurt." He visibly relaxed at my words and I could help but laugh. But I sobered up immediately, that wasn't the worst of the story.

I sighed sadly, gaining everyone attention again. "It was only a few days after that I had my encounter with the Volturi." I said, clenching my fists hard.

I felt a wave of calmness wash over me and I smiled at Jasper. He was using his gift a lot today.

"I had just arrived from school when noticed the front door was unlocked. I had locked when I left, so I was completely confused as to why it was unlocked. At first I thought that it was Charlie, but his cruiser wasn't there, so he must have been at work still. It would have been too early for him to be home anyway. Shrugging it off as me being forgetful, I went inside. I wasn't prepared for what was inside waiting for me though.

"Sitting in the living room were four cloaked figures. I recognised one of them immediately from that painting in Carlisle's study. He introduced himself as Aro, and that the other three were called Demetri, Felix and Jane. He told me that they had originally come here to sort out the mess with the newborn army, and was shocked to see that that had already been taken care of. Assuming it was you guys, he went for a visit, but found the house empty. He was about to leave when they caught my scent all over the house from my previous visits with you. It had been months since I was last there with you guys, but my scent was still there.

"Curious, Aro and the others went further into town until they found a fresher trail of my scent. They followed it all the way to Charlie's house and waited till someone returned home. That was me.

"They started asking me questions; if I knew the Cullen's, if I knew their secret. I pretended I was oblivious as to what he was talking about. He was quickly getting impatient and gestured to Jane to use her gift on me. It didn't work." I got many confused gazes so I explained. "Jane has the ability to inflict extreme pain. It's only an illusion of the mind though.

"Anyway, as I was saying, it didn't work, so being Aro, he got curious to see why. He grabbed my hand in attempt to read my thoughts, and all he got was blank. A huge smile spread across his face. It was a greedy smile and I was instantly terrified of him. I remembered all the stories you told me about the Volturi, and how you told me that Aro was a collector.

"He wanted me to join his guard, but I refused. He asked again, and said that it was this or death." I heard Edward gasp furiously but I ignored him. "I refused again, saying that I would rather death instead of joining his coven." I shook my head slightly.

"Aro didn't want that though." I continued. "He wanted me to join, to add me to his collection." I spat the words out and everyone looked at me shocked, they'd never heard me speak like that before. I chuckled slightly before continuing. "Aro didn't take no for an answer, and he looked around, his gaze landing on a picture of Charlie, Renee, Phil and myself on my 16th birthday. Aro grinned wickedly and looked at me, a new idea in his head." My body was shaking, and despite Jasper's best efforts, he couldn't calm me. "He decided to threaten my family instead." I said, starting to sob. "He said that he had the power to tell his guard to kill them unless I said yes to join. It was a low move, but Aro had won. I said yes to protect my human family.

"They faked my death, sending my truck of the cliff, and took me on Aro's private jet back to Italy. Once back at Volterra Castle, Aro changed me himself. For three days, I endured the burning of the venom, but I refused to scream. I wouldn't let the Volturi have the satisfaction of hearing my screams, so I took it all silently.

"Once the change was complete, Aro tried to get me to drink human blood, telling me that it was the only was to live." I scoffed. "As you know, I refused, saying I would much rather to feed from animals instead. I didn't want to tip of Aro that your family was the one who told me that animal blood was possible, so I said it was my own idea saying, 'blood was blood; it shouldn't make a difference what kind you drink, as long as you get it in one form or another.' And as you know, Aro refused.

"For a good three months after my transformation, I didn't have a drop of blood in either form; despite Aro's efforts to sway me into drinking from humans. I'd nearly gone mad with thirst when finally Aro allowed me to drink from animals." I paused for a moment and looked at everyone. All of their faces were filled with disgust and anger, even Alice who had already seen what I was saying. I turned to Edward. I don't think I had ever seen him so furious; I almost flinched at the level of it. He wasn't staring at me though; he was looking at nothing, probably imagining what I had to endure.

I sighed and placed my hands on either sides of his face, waiting for him to look down at me.

When he did, his eyes were black with fury. I stroked under his eyes, and he closed them. When they re-opened, some of the topaz had returned to his eyes, but he was still angry.

"Why did you even stay with them after what they had done?" he demanded. "Why didn't you leave?"

I sighed sadly. "Don't you understand Edward? Aro said that unless I joined the Volturi, he would harm my family. If I attempted to leave, he would kill them. I couldn't leave."

Understanding filled his eyes, and he looked at me sadly, holding my gaze.

"Why are you here if Aro wanted you at the Volturi? Surely you would have returned to Volterra as soon as possible once you mission was complete?" Carlisle asked; his calm voice forced.

I turned to look at him, but my hands remained on Edward's face. "Aro gave me 2 weeks to find and destroy the newborns. He never actually said that I had to return as soon as the mission was complete, so I had planned to find the newborns quickly and spend the remainder of the 2 weeks to do what I want."

"And what happens when those two weeks are up?" Edward asked, panic filling his voice.

I could feel my face crumble to sadness as I looked at him. "Then I have no choice but to return to Volterra." I said, my voice shaking slightly.

Edwards face fell in pain and his arms wrapped around me, crushing me to him. It was a good thing I was a vampire, otherwise the force of it would have killed me.

"I can't let you leave Bella. Not now, I just got you back." Edward said desperately.

"But what can I do Edward? What other choice do I have?" I said in defeat.

Edward leaned back to look me dead in the eye. "I don't know Bella, but somehow, someway, I will find a way to get you out from the Volturi and back where you belong."

* * *

**There you go, Bella's story.  
I hope that you enjoyed it.  
What did you think of her past?  
Press the review button and tell me.**

**\/**


	8. Chapter 8

**_PLEASE READ---IMPORTANT AUTHERS NOTE!_**

**Hey everyone.  
Sorry for the long wait...I had an interview for college, and guess what...  
I GOT ACCEPTED!! yay!!  
**

**I just wanna clarify a few things...  
gabby871 reviewed, pointing out some things that I had failed to explain.  
Firstly, there is more to bella's power that meets the eye. All will be explained in this chapter.  
Secondly, Bella IS perfectly capable of fighting 3 newborns, its just that she was emotionally unstable so she can't concentrate.  
Finally, When she told Edward that they wouldn't be apart again, she was too caught up in the moment to realise that she couldn't actually promise that. **

**I hope that cleared some things up for everyone who noticed the same thing gabby871 did. Thank you for pointing that out by the way.**

**I DO NOT own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: BPOV - Bella's Gift**

I stared at the man I loved. His eyes held nothing but determination and love. The only problem was that I had already thought of all the possible ways for me to escape, but nothing I could think of would allow both me and my family to be safe.

Sighing, I gently removed the shield that surrounded both Alice's and Jasper's mind. They both gasped in unison and I couldn't help but laugh at their expressions.

"Bella!" Alice yelled. "You were right, it did feel like the wind was blowing through my ears." She said rather exited. Jasper nodded in agreement, astonishment on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"Does anybody wanna tell us what the heck Alice is talking about?" Emmett asked confused.

"Sorry Em, I just removed the shield from Alice and Jasper's mind." I told him.

"But what was all that about wind blowing through their ears?" he asked.

I laughed. "Apparently, that's what happens when my shield is removed from their minds." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Cool! Let me hear." Emmett demanded like a child. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure." I looked at the others. "Do you want to see how it feels?" I asked them. Everyone other than Alice and Jasper nodded their heads. I sighed and carefully placed a shield in each of their 5 minds, leaving Alice and Jasper unprotected. By the time I had placed one in each, I was panting with the effort, the strain on my own shield tugging the others back to me, but I forced them to stay where they were.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked worried; obviously see the trouble I was having.

I nodded my head slowly. "I'm fine." I panted. "It's just that if I create too many shields at once it creates a strain on my body." He looked at me worried and was about to say something but I placed a finger to his lips to stop him. "Don't worry; I can handle 6 shields at once. Now tell me, can you hear the others' minds?" I asked him.

He shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips. "I can hear Alice's and Jasper's, but not the others. It's a little odd, but it's also kinda nice, being able to be near them and not hear their thoughts. It's peaceful." The smile on his face became more prominent, and I returned his smile.

"Ha! I can take advantage of this." Emmett shouted gleefully and pulled Rosalie into a passionate kiss. It's obvious what he's thinking about.

"Please Emmett! At least do that when I'm not watching." I complained. He chuckled and pulled away, but left one arm around her waist.

"Okay, now I wanna hear the wind." He said exited.

I sighed and removed the shields from their minds. They all gasped and Emmett even put his hands to his ears, a shocked expression on his face. I took a deep unnecessary breath to calm my breathing down. I smiled and look at them all. They had a smile on their faces, but Emmett's face was the funniest.

"That was so cool." He said, jumping up and down. It was fun to watch, but he finally calmed down with a confused look on his face, looking straight at Edward, a second later Edward shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"Care to let me in on the conversation?" I asked them.

Edward smiled at me and placed a hand on my cheek. "Emmett just asked me a question that I didn't know the answer too." He looked at me curiously for a moment then turned to Emmett. "No, I don't think Bella would mind if you ask that question." He told him.

Emmett smiled and looked at me. "Bella, I know how Carlisle said you were valuable to the Volturi, but honestly, I don't see how. I mean, even though your power is cool, why do the Volturi value it so much?"

I looked down, reluctant to answer his question. What would they think if they knew the truth? The truth only Aro knows.

"I think I can answer that question Emmett." Carlisle interjected. I smiled gratefully at him and nodded to him to continue. They would accept what Carlisle would tell them. Hopefully. "Well, as you all know, Aro craves power, all types of power. Now, the majority of vampire gifts are physical gift, gifts that cause pain etc. From what I know, most of the gifts in the guard are ones that cause pain, like Jane does, and they are also illusions. Before Bella arrived at the Volturi, there was only one shield. Her name is Renata. Every gift is different, and for her shield, she repelled people, sending them of in another direction, confused about what they were doing in the first place. Aro wants the best, so when he found Bella, he could obviously tell that she was going to have great power in her vampire life, so he turned her. She's valuable because I assume that she can block all mental gifts, therefore giving the Volturi the advantage in battle. Am I right?" He asked me and I nodded my head in agreement. That was true, but only to an extent.

I looked at Emmett, who looked satisfied with the answer Carlisle gave. I sighed with relief, but then instantly regretted it.

"Bella?" Jasper asked confused. Damn it, of course he could feel my emotions. He must have felt how reluctant I was to answer Emmett's question. "Why were you reluctant to answer Emmett, then relieved when you didn't have to explain any further?"

I sighed and looked down. "That's not the only reason." I said quietly, avoiding everyone's stares.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

Slowly, I stood up and walked to the window. I didn't really want to tell anyone this part of my power. No one knows, except Aro, and he was the one to find out. What would they think when they found out. Would they tell me to leave? I wouldn't be surprised. The reason Aro ordered me to keep it a secret was so that the other leaders wouldn't tell me to leave, or worse. Sighing, I turned towards the others and looked at them gravely. I could tell that Edward wanted to come stand with me, I wanted him to come also, but I shook my head at him, silently telling him to stay where he was.

"There is only one other person who knows the full extent of my gift, and that person is Aro. You see, my gift isn't only defensive, it's offensive too." I told them. Their eyes widen, and I took a deep breath to continue. "When he found out, Aro ordered me to keep it from the other member of the Volturi, including the other rulers."

"Why?" Carlisle asked curiously.

I looked down to the floor, slightly embarrassed. But truth be told, I loved rethinking this memory. Aro got what he deserved. "He was afraid that if they found out, they would force me to leave, or worse." Edward growled suddenly and I moved to sit next to him. He instantly relaxed and wrapped his arm around my waste. I had a feeling Jasper helped him a little too. "I found out about the other part of my gift a little after I started creating multiple shields. Aro had asked me to keep a constant shield in his mind to keep him from other influences. I did as I was told. A few days later, Aro called me to a private meeting in his study." I laughed slightly at the memory. "I had snuck away for an extended hunting trip. I'm usually supposed to have someone with me when I go, but I managed to sneak off before they noticed. Aro...well being Aro, he was furious. He wanted to talk to me without the other ancients so he told me to come to his private study, the one he had made sound proofed. He was shouting at me, telling me that if I ever did something like that, the consequences would be dire. I was still a newborn, and although I had amazing control, I was still 18. So I got angry back at him.

"I wanted to hurt him, badly. The shield was still in his mind, and instinctually, I tightened it around his mind. Aro screamed in pain and he crumbled to the floor, his hands clutching his head. His scream snapped me out of my sudden anger and I stopped immediately. I looked down at Aro, horrified with what I had done. All I could think about was that this was it for me, they would surely punish me for what I had done. Aro surprised me though. He was extremely happy with this new turn of events and demanded that no one should know about what I could do.

"For the next week, I had private training sessions with Aro. He brought one of the vampire criminals that were to be exterminated and told me to practice on him. At first, I couldn't even get it to work; I couldn't understand what I did the first time. Aro kept pushing me harder to get it right, but it only weakened me quicker the harder I tried. The criminal had a smug smile on his face, as if to say, 'you're no good, what's the point in trying?' He only angered me more.

"The criminal soon got cocky and was constantly throwing insults at me. I took a small break to catch me breath. I know, a vampire can't get tired, but the training mentally tired me out.

The criminal then decided to tell me why the Volturi were planning to kill him." My voice grew darker as I remembered what he did.

"He told me his name was Marshall. He was in love with a vampire, but she left him for another. He wanted revenge. He remembered what that female wanted most in the world, a child. So he decided that the best way to come up with revenge was to create an army of immortal children. He kidnapped many children and changed them. He brought them to that female and together they destroyed her and her new mate. He couldn't control them though, and they continued on to the next secluded village, and in their rampage, destroyed the whole village and its villagers. One person remained and managed to escape. The person ran to the next village and told them that his village had been destroyed by monsters.

"There happened to be a vampire couple residing in that neighbouring village and they informed the Volturi of what had happened. They were quick to act and destroyed the immortal children before the humans could find out what really happened. Marshall was brought back to the Volturi and was sentenced to spend a century in the dungeons before being sentenced to death. Why they didn't destroy him then and there, I don't know. The Volturi work in mysterious ways." I took a deep breath. "When he told me his story, I was furious. He had taken many innocent lives just for revenge. I realised then that my anger was what triggered the offensive part of my shield so I used it on him. Even though he was screaming, I didn't stop. I was too angry with him. Suddenly, he just stopped moving. He didn't make a single sound. The shield was still tightly wrapped around his mind. Aro told me to release my hold on him, so I did. He still wouldn't move.

"Aro was ecstatic. He said that I must have tightened my shield so much, that I had destroyed his mind. And because the mind controls the body, he could no longer move. It was like he was completely dead." I put my head in my hands. What kind of monster was I?

I hadn't realised I was sobbing until Edward wrapped both arms tightly around me and whispered soothing things to me.

"Shh Bella, its okay." He said gently, kissing my hair.

I pulled back. "Okay? How could it be okay? I am completely capable of destroying a vampire's mind. I did it to Marshall. I've done it to many other vampires. I'm a monster." I yelled.

He grabbed my face and forced me to look at him. "Bella, there is no way that you; beautiful, kind, selfless you is in any way a monster. You're too kind to be one. If anyone's a monster, it's the Volturi who force you to do it."

I tried to shake my head, but he wouldn't let me.

"Edward's right Bella." Esme's sweet voice said. I turned to look at her. She was smiling at me reassuringly. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. I wasn't so sure.

"Bella." Edward said disapprovingly. "When are you ever going to see yourself clearly?"

I smiled. That was one of my happier, clearer memories.

"Bella." Edward said, his face suddenly closer. "Trust me okay? You are not a monster." He said firmly.

I sighed. "Okay." I said smiling. It was extremely hard to concentrate on one thought when his face was so close to my own.

His smile grew greatly. "Good." He whispered before closing the gap between our lips.

This was the first kiss we had since we were reunited, and it was by far the best. My lips were the same temperature as his, and now that he could no longer hurt me with his strength, there was no restrictions. He didn't have to hold back anymore, and I had to admit that nothing could probably beat this moment.

* * *

**Woo...they had their first kiss....sort of...you know what I mean.  
Hope you enjoyed that.  
Press this button right here and tell me what you think.  
LOVE YOU ALL!!**

**\/**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Everyone...  
This chaper is dedicated to everyone who read this story and review.  
I love you All!**

**I DO NOT own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

Chapter 9: BPOV - First Hunt Together

Eventually, I pulled away, chuckling slightly. I know that if I could have blushed, my cheeks would be beetroot.

"Wow, you've been holding out on me." I told him, a small smile playing on my lips.

He grinned from ear to ear. "Well Bella, it was a little necessary the last time, seeing as you were very breakable."

I laughed and leant forward to give him another sweet kiss. He didn't object, but when we pulled away, he had one eyebrow arched questioningly.

"What? I haven't seen you in 5 years. I'm catching up for lost time." I told him smiling.

The pain on his face was clearly visible, and I thought back to what I said that could have caused him such pain. I realised quickly what he would have heard wrong, and before he could say anything, I placed my finger on his lips to shush him.

"Edward," I told him gently. "I don't blame you for leaving. I forgave you long ago, believe me." I told him, moving my hand to his cheek. He leant his face into my hand, and closed his eyes.

"If I hadn't left you, none of this would have happened to you. I only left to give you a chance at a normal, happy human life and look where my mistake has left you." He said sadly, the pain still evident in his voice. His eyes opened slowly to look at me.

I sighed and leaned back to look him in the face. "Edward, Victoria and Laurent would have come for me with her newborn army, even if you hadn't left. The Volturi would still have come too. The only difference was that if your family was there, you would have gotten in trouble with the Volturi for allowing a human to know your secret. So don't blame yourself, okay. It would have come to this," I said gesturing to my vampire body, "eventually. It just came sooner than expected." I said.

He pulled me in for a hug, crushing me to him. I sighed contently and inhaled his beautiful scent. He pressed his face into my hair and I could tell he was doing the same.

I don't know how long we sat there in each others arms, but obviously somebody was getting impatient.

"Well, it's not like you two hugging each other is very fun to watch, but I really want to go shopping with my best friend and sister again." Alice said exited. I rolled my eyes at her.

"If one thing hasn't changed Alice, it would be the fact that I still hate shopping!" I said to her. She pulled out a puppy dog pout and I groaned. She knew I couldn't resist them.

"Please Bella? I haven't seen you in 5 years. Please, please, please can we go? I want to catch up with you." She asked, unleashing the full force of her pout.

"Fine! But can I at least hunt before we go? Creating those shields used up a lot of my energy." I told her.

She smiled and nodded her head. "Okay. But when you get back, you're wearing what ever outfit I tell you." She smiled triumphantly and ran upstairs to what I assume is her torture chamber, or what she likes to call her 'closet'.

"I see that hasn't changed either." Edward said grinning.

"Do you want to go hunting with me?" I asked him, not wanting to be away from him. His smile grew and he nodded his head. "Good, I've always wanted to see you hunt, and now that there is no chance of you hurting me, I can watch you. Come on." I said pulling him up with me.

"See you kids later." Esme said sweetly, and I waved goodbye to them. Hand in hand, we walked towards the door, but once we got there, I stopped.

Edward looked at me questioningly. "What's the matter?"

Slowly, I removed the dark grey cloak from around me, and slung it on the back of the sofa. "I hope I never have to wear that god awful cloak while I'm here. It drives me nuts." I told him. I placed my hand in his again, and together we ran into the forest.

After a while, we stopped. I closed my eyes and sniffed the air. I easily found a herd of elk a few miles north and my eyes snapped open. Edward was smiling at me.

"Ladies first." He said gesturing me to lead the way.

"Always a gentleman." I said before running silently through the trees too my prey. Once the elk came into view, I gestured Edward to stop so he could have a clear view of my hunting. He nodded and watched the elk intently. Making sure there were no humans in the area, I let my animal instincts take control.

Before the elk even noticed me, I was on the largest one, sucking it dry. The tangy liquid soothed the itch at the back of my throat and I smiled contently. I liked my lips clean of blood before turning back to the drained elk and burying it. The rest had scattered terrified, and I huffed in annoyance. Now I would have to find them again.

I turned around to see a smiling Edward leaning against the tree. I gracefully walked towards him and slipped my arms around his waist. He returned the move and held me tightly.

I pulled back to smile at him. "You turn." I whispered.

He smiled and closed his eyes. I stepped away from him to give him some room. I second later, his eyes reopened and he grinned mischievously.

Before I could ask, he ran off towards his own prey. I ran after him, trying to catch up, but he was indeed faster than me. It was amazing that his legs could move so fast, yet still looked so graceful. He stopped suddenly, the grin still plastered on his face.

"Okay, stay here." He said, kissed me on the lips and ran. I looked in the direction of where he was running and smiled. No wonder he was so happy. He'd found a mountain lion.

Quickly, he pounced gracefully at the big cat. It hissed at him and feebly tried to escape, swiping at him whenever possible, but it was all in vain. His claws wouldn't be able to pierce Edwards skin, even if it tried it's hardest, Edward was too strong for it. Edwards's lips found the cat's throat and he bit down, drinking the cat's blood.

I'd never been as captivated as I was now. It was almost impossible to remove my eyes from Edwards's beautiful form.

Unfortunately, the sound of two pairs of feet running at vampire speed caught my attention. It was too far away for Edward to hear, but I heard it perfectly well. Quickly, I darted from my spot and ran towards the two vampires, not even telling Edward that I was going. He could follow me scent if necessary.

I could tell I was gaining on the two vampires as I ran towards them, so I used the advantage and pushed my feet faster. Before I even thought about it, I pounced at them, and pinned them too the ground. I looked down at them and saw two cloaked figures of the Volturi.

"JANE! ALEC! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I shrieked at them furiously. I jumped off of them and glared at them.

"Well..." Jane started, looking down embarrassed.

"We just..." Alec began.

"Just spit it out!" I shouted at them.

"You see, we knew that you wouldn't return for two weeks," Jane began.

"And two weeks seemed a long time, so we asked Aro if we could take a vacation." Alec finished.

"So you decided to spend it with me?" I asked, still pissed.

"Well, yeah. We kind have guessed that you would finish the mission Aro gave you early, so then you could do what you wanted after. We thought you'd be lonely." Jane said.

I sighed. Honestly, these two could be the death of me. I wasn't sure if I was mad at them or happy that they wanted to be with me.

I sighed again and ruffled Alec's hair. "Seriously you two, what am I going to do with you?" I smiled at them to show that I forgave them and pulled them into a hug.

I kissed them both on the cheek and pulled back.

"You know Bella..." Alex began before growling menacingly. He pulled me behind him with Jane, and crouched in front of us.

I looked to see what had caused Alec to growl like that and saw Edward emerge from the trees. When he saw me standing behind Alec, he too crouched and growled, probably assuming the worst.

Why did this have to happen now?

* * *

**Ohhh...what do you think will happen?  
Poor Bella, nothing seems to go right for her...lol  
Anyway, you guys know the drill.  
Review and tell me what you think.**

**\/**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone...  
Chapter 10 is out. yay!  
What do you think will happen?  
Read on to find out.**

**I DO NOT own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Chapter 10: BPOV - Arguement

The growling grew louder and soon little Jane joined in to. She had a firm grip on my arm, and I was sure that she wouldn't let go.

I looked over at Edward to see fury and worry in his eyes. Knowing him, he probably thought they were going to drag me back to Italy.

I wouldn't blame him, if I were in his position, I would probably do the same thing, but now really isn't the time.

Pulling my arm from Jane's grip, I casually stepped around Alec and stood my self between him and Edward.

"Bella!" Alec hissed and reached to grab me. I stopped him with a look.

"Honestly, I feel like I'm in a soap opera, too much drama! Now, will you two just relax?" I asked them.

I could see Edward stand up from his crouch, but still had the same look in his eyes. Alec remained on the ground, glaring at Edward. I knelt beside him and looked him dead in the eye.

"Just trust me Alec. There is no danger." I assured him.

"But Bella, how can we trust him when we don't even know him?" Alec asked.

I immediately felt guilty. I had kept my past from them, and now it only led to problems.

I sighed and placed a hand on Alec shoulder. "I know him."

His eyes turned to suspicion and he glanced at Edward, who still was watching me carefully. I turned to look a Jane and was instantly worried. She was glaring at Edward and I had a feeling that if I didn't do something soon, Edward would be on the ground being held mercifully be Jane's gift.

I quickly placed a shield in Edwards mind to prevent that from happening.

"Edward." I addressed him, and his eyes softened slightly, but he was still wary of them. "I think we should head back to your house. I have a lot of explaining to do."

He nodded his head in agreement. I turned back to Jane and Alec, who was now standing.

"Come on, follow him." I said as Edward started to run back to the house. I followed behind him and I could hear Jane and Alec run to catch up. They were soon on either side of me, refusing to leave. I rolled my eyes at them and picked up the place.

We soon arrived at the Cullen house and we slowed to a walk. I turn to Jane and Alec and looked at them seriously.

"Be nice." I told them, and two grins spread across their faces. "I'm serious." I said before turning around and walking into the house.

The atmosphere of the room was incredibly tense. I could tell that all seven of them didn't trust Jane and Alex, Jasper was standing slightly in front of Alice protectively. I could see that Alice was clearly wary of their Volturi guests, but I could see that she was pouting. This little turn of events had obviously postponed our shopping trip. I couldn't be happier about that.

Jane and Alec were still stood beside me, and were staring at the Cullen's, and the Cullen's at them. I decided to take the lead.

"Okay, Jane, Alex, these are the Cullen's; Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward." I said, gesturing at each of them in turn. Then I turned to the Cullen's. "These are Jane and Alec of the Volturi." I said placing a hand on their shoulders.

"Bella, what is the meaning of this? Why did you bring us here?" Alec demanded, and I could see all the Cullen's, sweet Esme included, glare at him.

I sighed and looked at him. "I haven't been totally honest with you guys." I told them, shifting my gaze to my now tattered shoes. Great, all the more reason for Alice to drag me shopping.

"What are you talking about?" Jane asked, eyeing the Cullen's carefully. I turned to look at Carlisle.

"Should I tell them?" I asked him.

"I think that would be best. It would probably end up bad if you don't." He replied.

I sighed again. I grabbed Alec's and Jane's hands and pulled them to the sofa to hit down.

Taking a deep breath, I recalled my tale from when I was human.

I told them about my first meeting with Edward. I explained how I started to get suspicious of the Cullen's when Edward saved me from the Van. I told them about when he started to ignore me, but a month later we started talking again. I told them about my trip to La push and Jacob, and about that awful encounter in Port Angles when Edward saved me. I then went on to explain falling love with him, and I told them all about James and his coven.

I then told them about Edward leaving and my life before they Aro arrived finishing my story with how we meet again.

Once I had finished my tale, I took a deep breath and looked at them. They were both obviously furious, but I wasn't sure if it was directed at me, or at the Cullen's.

Jane suddenly smiled sweetly at Edward, and in that instant I was extremely happy that I didn't remove the shield from him. Jane's eyes narrowed when her gift wasn't working on him, and she growled menacingly.

"Bella, remove your shield." She told me through her teeth.

I squared my shoulders. "No."

"Bella, he deserves it for causing you such pain." She complained, still not removing her glare from Edward.

Suddenly the Cullen's got very defensive. "How could you say such things after what the Volturi did to Bella?!" Rosalie shouted. I was a little shocked by the fury in her voice, it was intimidating.

"What we did?" Alec asked furious. "You were the ones who left her defenceless when there were so many things against her. She even had to go to the aid of werewolves!" Alec shouted, twisting the word werewolves.

"At least we didn't force her to watch while you drank from humans. That's practically torture to a newborn." Alice countered.

"Well at least we..." Jane started, but I interrupted.

"That's enough!" I shouted, gaining everyone's attention. It was like they forgot I was even here. "I do not appreciate you fighting over me like I'm somebody's property!" I shouted at both sides.

"Exactly." Emmett sneered at Jane and Alec.

I shot him a dark look. "Nor do I appreciate you guys blaming each other, and offending the other side. What's done is done." I turned to look at the twins. "I forgave them long ago, way before I became a vampire so stop blaming them." They looked like they wanted to argue, but I gave them a look that said, 'just try and argue with me,' so they looked down to the floor. I turned to the Cullen's. "Not everyone at the Volturi treated me like property. Jane and Alec were probably the only ones that treated me equally, after a while." I said with a slight smile playing at my lips.

Jane laughed quietly, and I could feel that the tension in the room was all but vanished.

Carlisle stepped forward, a small, apologetic smile on his face. "We're sorry Bella. It was extremely rude of us to act like that."

"It's not me you should apologize to." I said nodding my head towards the twins.

"You're right. Jane, Alec, please forgive us for acting like that. I want to thank you for being there for Bella whilst at the Volturi. I can see that she cares deeply about you two." Carlisle said honestly.

Jane and Alec were both taken aback by Carlisle apology and it left them without words. "It's err, no problem." Jane said, slightly embarrassed.

"I guess we should apologize also. If Bella can forgive you, so can we." Alec said. Then he did the thing I least expected from him. He stood up, walked towards Edward and looked him straight in the eye. "If you ever do something like that to Bella again, you can be sure that you'd hear from me." He warned

"And Me." followed Jane.

Edward looked at me, and love filled his eyes. "I can assure you that I have no intention of leaving Bella again. It hurts too much to think about it." He said, not removing his gaze from me. He quickly stepped away from Alec and ran to me, wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"Good." Alec said. I could tell he was satisfied with the answer, but there was something that was troubling him. "Now, there is only one more thing we have to do." He continued "How are you going to get Bella out of the Voturi?"

* * *

**Okay, thats it.  
I hope you enjoyed that.  
Please review and tell me what you think.  
LOVE YOU ALL**

**\/**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone!!  
Well, it has been a while.  
Now I know what you all are thinking..._"Finally!"_****  
I'm sorry about taking such a long time updating, I just couldn't seem to find the time, and I was sort of concerntrating on my other story on my other story 'It's a Magical Life'  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'm looking forward to any reviews I might get.**

**I DO NOT own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: BPOV – Basil **

"Wait, what?" I asked Alec confused. I must have heard wrong.

"I said, how are we going to get you out of the Volturi." Alec said, emphasizing each word. I gave him a disbelieving look but he shrugged his shoulders. "Well, you obviously have feelings for this coven,"

"Family." I corrected, causing Esme and Carlisle to smile.

"Fine, family. So you're going to want to stay with them. I'm going to help you." Alec finished.

"We're going to help you." Jane corrected her brother.

"Why?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Bella, you're like our big sister. Sure we got off on a rough start, but it's now that matters. We want you to be happy, and it's obvious that the only place you feel like that is with them." Jane said, gesturing to the Cullen's. "You've never been this happy before, not even when Aro finally allowed you to feast from animals. Not even when you finally put Felix in his place." I laughed a little at that. "You belong here, with them." She said, smiling slightly.

"But if you do this you would be betraying Aro. You know what the punishment for betrayal is." I said.

"Yeah, but they are also betraying you." Alec argued.

"What do you mean?" I asked, gripping Edward slightly tighter.

"Bella, you are as much as part of the Volturi as we are, and they treat you like dirt. They don't respect you at all. You weren't even given a choice. That's why we want to help you. Jane and I have been discussing this for a while now, and we think that there is a way to get you out of Aro's clutches." Alec said confidently.

I couldn't hep but feel the hope rise in me. Freedom; the one thing that I have wanted most in my vampire life (other than finding the Cullen's again) and now I have been given an opportunity to obtain my goal.

But as quickly as the hope came, it vanished, only to be replaced by hopelessness.

"Alec, I've thought of every possible solution. It's impossible." I said sadly. Edward's arms tightened around me, and he pulled me to the nearest seat and sat me on his lap. The others soon followed and made themselves comfortable.

"Bella, it isn't impossible. You're not alone anymore. The Cullen's are bound to help you, and now Jane and I will too."

"How?" I whispered.

Both the twins grinned and I wondered what scheme they had managed to cook up.

"Oh no! I know that look. You only get that look when you've got something planned." I told them.

"And we have." The both said at the same time. I shuddered at the thought of what they might have come up with. They would always be the evil pranksters at Vorterra. Jane also had a sadistic tendency to torture vampires with her gift.

"So what have you got planned?" I asked warily.

Alec's grin widened. "Everyone has a secret Bella, some bigger than others. And there are so many rumours being spread around the Volturi, that no one knows what's true, or what's false. Well, except maybe Aro. And there are so many mysteries that need to be solved."

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "What are you getting at?"

"Think about it Bella. If everyone has secrets, then so has all the ancients." Jane explained. "And the biggest mystery of all is what happened to Didyme, Marcus's mate. No one knows what happened to her. There were a lot of rumours going around the castle saying that Didyme ran away, and some say she was killed. If we find out what happened to her, we could use that to get you away from Aro." Jane said, getting exited.

I could see where she was getting at, if we solved the biggest mystery in the Volturi; that might be enough to get them to release me. However, there were a few flaws in their so called plans.

"And how do you plan on finding out about this when no one has ever before?" I asked sceptically.

"Bella! Don't you remember Basil? You were the one who found him." Alec told me.

I mentally smacked myself in the head. I would have, but my hands were a little busy holding onto Edward.

"Of course, I can be so stupid sometimes. But are you sure he would do it?" I asked. "Besides, we have to find him first. It was a miracle that we found him in the first place." I continued, finally seeing what the twins were getting at.

"Um, do any of you fancy explaining who this Basil person is?" Emmett asked confused. For a shocking moment, I'd kinda forgotten that they were listening, but now that I looked over to them, I could see and feel (thanks to Jasper) the hope rolling off of them.

"Sorry! Basil was a vampire who we ran into a couple of years back." I explained. "Jane, Alec and I were heading to Romania to check up on the surviving Romanian coven. We were running through Hungary when I caught the scent of animal blood. I decided to follow, seeing as I am naturally curious as a person. When I got there, I never expected to see a vampire feeding. The reason why I didn't spot him earlier was because I was downwind from him, so I couldn't find his scent until I got there. He was going to attack me, seeing as he was relying on his instincts to protect his prey, but Jane got to him faster and used her gift on him to stop him from attacking.

"I told her to stop. He was the first vegetarian vampire since I had met since I was turned and I wanted to know more about him. However, when Jane released him from her gift, he spotted our cloaks and ran. Everyone knows that it is useless to run from the Volturi, so when he did, it was obviously very suspicious. So we chased him. I'm actually quite fast for a vampire, so I overtook him easily. I was not however prepared when he pounced and pinned me to the ground." I chuckled a little at that. It was quite an accomplishment to get me pinned, not many can do that. I was trained very well in the Volturi. "Whilst he was on top of me, he finally noticed that my eyes colour was gold like his, not red like the Volturi usually have. His eyes seemed to have blanked for a moment, and I assumed he was just shocked. After a moment, he got up from me and helped me up. When I looked at him again, he seemed to pity me. Jane and Alec had finally caught up and was about to attack him, but once again I stopped them. He was eyeing them warily, but after a moment he seemed to relax, and without us having to ask him, he began to tell us about himself.

"He didn't go into too much detail, but he told us his name, how long he had been a vampire, that he was a nomad and that he had a gift. He told us that he can have visions of the past." I explained to the Cullen's.

"The past?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded my head. "Yes, whenever he feels like it, he can summon visions of the past. The reason he blanked out when he pinned me was because he was seeing my past." I told them grimacing slightly about how much Basil saw of my past.

"You mean like me, except the visions are of the past." Alice said, slightly shocked.

"Yes like you, but also a bit like Aro, except he doesn't see every thought, and he doesn't need to touch you either. But he does need to have a visual or to have had heard of the person to see their past. What I think Jane and Alec are saying is that if we find Basil again, we could ask him what had happened to Didyme." I said smiling.

Everyone immediately caught on to what we were explaining, and finally everything seemed to have brightened. Edward kissed my cheek tenderly and I can tell he was definitely pleased that we may have found a solution.

"Alright!" Emmett cheered loudly. "What are we waiting for? Let's find that sucker!"

I smiled at his enthusiasm and was about to complain about his use of words but was interrupted by a very annoying Alice.

"Bella, don't think that our shopping trip is cancelled. We have to pack, and seeing how you don't have any clothes, we must take you shopping!"

* * *

**There you go, chapter 11.  
Now don't be fooled, this may seem like such an idiotic way of helping Bella, but something big is going to be discovered.  
Review and tell me what you think they discover about Didyme disappearance.  
Or you can review and tell me what you think. :)**

** |  
\/**


End file.
